Two sides of the Moon
by ebell1
Summary: Charlie is desperate to find out what happened to his father a night creature hunter. His only clue seems to lie with Fenrir Greyback. With the help of his friends Al Potter and Rose Weastley they plan a spell of ' The One ' to force the werewolf to help them. To their utter horror they pull in an innocent whose trapped with the blood thirsty Lycan.
1. Chapter 1

' The wizarding world had believed once ' You Know Who ' was dead for good that everything would simply go on as it had or even become better. In some cases that was true. Many Children who had been students at Hogwarts during that dark times were now sending their own children to Hogwarts to learn to be great wizards and witches.

Oh it had taken time to repair the damage, death eaters were still in hiding though they numbered only a few now and still had to be hunted down and wrongs had to be set right. Over the years it did appear all would get better. Then something happened much to the shock of those who had been peacefully enjoying a time with out fear never saw coming.

Of course Hagrid and some others in closer ties with the magical world besides the world of wizardry and witchery could have warned people nd they had. Their warnings however fell on deaf ears.

First it was the werewolves, boggarts, Vampires, and other creatures. They simply broke out of Azkaban . The Dementers far from trying to stop them had actually ignored them for how could a Dementer recgonize a soul in a creature that had no soul like the night dwellers? Why would a Dementer pay attention to an animal that displayed no human happiness or memories like the Lycans?

While Aurors and hunters scrambled to track down these prisoners other parts of the wizard world erupted. Dragons rose to fight other dragons and then turned their ire on anything within their realm including the magic folk. Unicorns and Thestrals attacked each other in the forests. The centaurs declared war on any who entered the land they laid claim to and even the water creatures like mermaids suddenly rose up and turned against the wizards and their ilk.

The reason should have been no surprise if anyone had thought to listen to those like Hagrid who spoke for the creatures but no one had. The reason was simple. The influx of new witches and wizards meant more and more land was being taken from the other magical creatures. They built houses and charming towns and kept them tiny but no amount of magic could actually take a piece of land and make it have no beginning or end unless one wished to trap oneself into an isolation bubble which was very different.

They encroached upon the environment driving many creatures further and further into plots of land set aside with little thought that any creature would consider it enough room for hunting, growing, and rearing it's own family. Those of a magical talents simply assumed that the creatures would use some spell known only to them and make do.

The creatures rebelled and decided not to make do.

So once again war tore at the wizarding world. Most wizards and witches tried to stay out of it not wanting to fight creatures who had actually existed in the magic realm long before any wizard waved his wand. Hagrid was stricken to see so many of his friends kill or be killed and the forbidden forest began to look like war torn battle field. The students had been forced to watch the battle from inside a field that protected Hogwarts. Sometimes explosions of fire would wake them up as dragons collided with each other in the blackness of night.

Finally once the folk were convinced the entire wizarding worlds would be forced into the muggle world something happened. Suddenly the fighting stop and the ministry of magic was called forth to a far off land that no wizard or witch had ever gone.

They had met up with something in that cold land. For weeks they were not heard from and many began pulling their children out of the schools and getting ready to arm themselves.

Some 3 years after the war of the lands what happened? '

Students began to shift. Several hands went up.

" Ursula? "

" The land was divided among all things of magic?" The red headed girl pushed her glasses up on her nose.

" Excellent yes there are places no wizard or witch are allowed to go for to go there would result in death or in breaking of unbreakable treaties. 10 points to Hufflepuff! How many towns were given over to those creatures that had a dominion at night in the East lands?"

Another student this one a boy waved his hand eagerly.

" Yes Charlie?"

" Six towns and one school in the mountains," The boy said.

" Excellent 10 points to Griffyndor...now what are some of those we call night walkers that inhabit those towns? "

Everyone shuffled and glanced at their books.

The teacher sighed leaning her arm against a stack of books on her desk. She was a tall thin woman but she spoke with such forcefulness that she had literally commanded any room she was in. " Shape shifters werewolves being the most deadly, Nosferatu , small trolls such as orcs, apparitions that are not ghosts, Elder elves and forest elves which are very different then house elves, and last but not least demons or negative forces that take a humanish appearance."

The bell began to ring and the kids began to put their things together to go to their next class. The young boy Charlie stepped up to the teacher who raised her brows at him.

" Mrs. Abba I read somewhere that some people actually go visit these towns and like make treaties and stuff. Is that true? "

The instructors eyes narrowed. " What on earth would you want with information like that Charlie?"

Charlie straightened his shoulders sightly " My dad was a Nosferatu hunter but my mom says he was saved by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. Do you know who he is? "

Abba gasped so hard she began coughing. Charlie quickly took advantage of her red faced gasping fit.

" I just thought if a teacher took me I could go talk to Mr. Greyback and find out what happened to my dad and why he never came home."

Abba finally got her breath back. She clapped her hands together sharply. " Now see here! You put this thought from your head this instant. Greyback should be rotting in Azkaban right this minute! He was a murderer and worse! Surely if you've read how truly horrible he is and the heinous deeds he did? "

Charles looked disappointed but nodded. " I just thought...my dad wrote to us about him cause he was there bounty hunting under the ministry name that if he saved my dad...maybe he's not as bad as everyone says? "

Abba shook her head. " Young man one good deed does not a lifetime of evil undo. I suggest you keep in contact with the ministry about your father. Shoo now you'll be late for your next class." She turned away shaking her head.

Charles nodded and hurried off. He tucked the book he had slipped off Instructor Abba's desk into his robes. He'd been staring at it all through class. It was titled ' The Hunters complete Guide to Shape shifting beings '

He had been waiting on the ministry. He was watching his mother cry herself to sleep night after night. He was tired of waiting. He had studied everything he could on Greyback and had come to one conclusion, the shape shifter was hungry for power or anything that could give it to him.

If he, Charlie, could find something that Greyback wanted the Lycan might set aside his blood thirst to tell Charlie where his dad was. He didn't have a plan from there but he was working on that.

Did he know about Fenrir Greyback? Of course he did. Fenrir Greyback was the monster that ate children.


	2. Chapter 2

In the town of Low Hollow Fenrir Greyback, monster and eater of children was currently in danger of slipping into his cups. The sound of someone nervous clearing their throat brought his piercing blue eyes to the bartender, an annoying goblin named Vender.

" Sir another? " Fenrir flinched slightly. The Goblins' harsh voice hurt his ears.

Rather than answer he drained his smoky mead and tossed a coin on the counter wiping his mouth and belching in appreciation. They didn't have it half bad here. So far he had about half the werewolves in town loyal to him. The town itself had it's charming little gems. A bar,a few shops, flats, a bank and to his amusement it had a theater. He didn't know what the hell the fucking wizards had thought they were going to do at theaters in this little shit end hole in the grass but the shape shifters hadn't yet done anything useful to it. He snickered at the thought of some of his comrades walking the stage. He highly doubted anyone was more talented then he.

He after all had convinced the entire ministry of magic he was a muggle and was shocked and horrified at the charges brought against him which had been attacking children. He had done such a superb job he had walked away free to wreck more havoc.

He shouldered a bit drunkenly past other shape shifters who carried on normally or at least what passed for normal here. He paused by an eatery and lit up a fag. The window abruptly exploded outward in front of him and two lycans fell through howling, fighting, biting, and trying to tear each other up. Fenrir took a drag of his fag then studied it waiting for the combatants to roll out of his way before he continued to walk down the cobblestone road as if they hadn't even existed.

Yup completely fucking normal.

He finally made it to the post office and grabbed a paper that had been geared towards his kind. He snarled silently at it. He didn't care what happened in the wizarding world. In fact he hoped they all dropped dead.

Nope. Apparently everyone was having fun, fun, fun. He had gotten the paper for the job section. The spineless wizards had figured out they could hire out creatures like Fenrir to deal with other more dangerous creatures. There were ads for every night walker in the post. Even the blood suckers.

Fenrir had actually turned his hatred away from the wizards and witches for the moment in leu of something else that he found he hated even more.

Now it was up the mountains Fenrir deep blue eyes went. It was a fair amount away from the village but you could still see the outline of what appeared to be a castle that jutted to the sky. That was where the vampires lived. Unlike the shabby poor things the lycans were forced to deal with the vampires were fucking rich. They threw parties that were said to be fit for a king. Someone had gotten a foot in the door with some dwarves and now they apparently sold gold and precious metals.

Occasionally at night their black and gold carriages could be seen in the distance doing whatever the giant leeches did for fun.

He couldn't prove it but he believed they were being brought blood by loyal wizards. Or maybe the population of Azkaban was going down. For good measure he flipped them off. He turned and stumbled into Sharlee on of his bitches in his pack.

She smiled at him placed her hands against his broad chest and purred " Fenrir your naughty man! Surely you can find something better to do then stare and make obscene motions at the blood suckers castle!"

She rubbed against him and he could smell her desire. She could be his and had been many times before. Hell they didn't even have to leave the fucking street to screw. He slapped the paper against his leg apparently waiting for her to get the point. He arched his brows impatiently anger making him began to grit his teeth. The drama and games the females played annoyed him especially the ones in his own pack.

She made a bold and grave error. Decided he simple wanted to be coaxed she leaned against him reaching up to touch his face her other hand sliding down his bare chest. " Why don't we find someplace.."

POW! Just like that she was kneeling in the street her nose gushing blood. He walked past her huddled form ignoring her cursing and yowling to head to the woods irritated. He had come to hate women. Of course the fact he had never been around a woman who wasn't in some way evil never dawned on him and if it had he wouldn't have cared.

He walked a long way following a river. A natural out cropping was formed were it emptied into a vast lake and Fenrir climbed it with animalistic ease. His loyal retainers were there.

None of them were bigger then he was but they were just as vicious and just as cunning. He gave them each nod and then pulled his paper out of his pocket.

" You see this shyte mates? " Fenrir asked folding the paper to the article and holding it out to them. His right hand man O'Tool shook his head amazed. The other two grumbled when they saw it.

" Is it a joke? " Auguste rasped.

Fenrir snarled. " Its no joke. They want any bounty hunter to have unrestricted movement through our lands AND they want our numbers accounted for."

O'Tool growled "Their trying to track us and target us!"

" Who speaks for the Hollow now? " Fenrir glanced at his 3rd accomplice Marcus. Should something happen to he, Fenrir then Marcus would most likely inherit the pack. Being that he was content to wait until it was his and he never tried to challenge Fenrir he kept his place high up in the pack as well as keeping Fenrir's trust. As much as anyone did anyway.

" Angus." O'Tool rasped

" MMMMmmmm" Fenrir let his breath out in a long low growl. Angus. Angus was a shape shifter but he wan't a were-wolf. He was a were-tiger. Large and strong and wise he was one of the oldest residents in the town. Fenrir hated him. The old cat seemed ever to be giving in to the demands of the damn magic folk.

" Think we should pay him a visit, what do you say boys? "

The other three nodded and with graceful leaps they cleared their perches landed on their feet already walking with purpose. Angus didn't live right in the town. Instead he chose to reside in an old shack on the outskirts of the woods.

Unknowing to him Fenrir pulled in snatches of air and blew it out in long low growls of fury. His deep blue eyes sparked red and his hands which were more like claws then hands had curled into fists cutting into his own flesh and leaving drips of blood on the ground behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

" Charlie? "

Charlie jerked slightly then relaxed. " Potter! You startled me don't do that! "

Potter shrugged " I wasn't trying to mate but we've called you like a dozen times. Gryffender is having a meeting about house points and some news that might effect the house." He glanced curiously at the book Charlie had been involved in. Charlie had casually covered it up with his elbows before Potter could see what it was.

" Oh err I really need to study. Can you please just fill me in? "

" Well..."

" Please mate? I'll make it up to you I promise! "

Potter sighed and scratched behind one ear. Charlie was a tall thin boy with a shock of brown hair that always seemed to stick up every where no matter how he brushed it or greased it back. His glasses were huge and thick. He had a rather prominent adams apple and a high pitched voice. However that almost seemed like a facade. Those who were foolish enough to tease him learned quickly that he was not only talented powerful wizard but an adept pugilist as well. What he lacked in muscle he made up for in and speed and he usually left bigger boys knocked out on the ground within a few moments. Luckily he had never started a fight and therefore had never been suspended for any.

But Potter didn't care about that. What he cared about was the passion and fierce loyalty to his friends that Charlie had. This year, which was only their 3rd, was a hard year for Charlie who had lost his father. From what he had tearfully told Potter privately the ministry of magic had hired his father, a night things bounty hunter, to go out and capture or kill a Nosferatu by the name of Argou Denosa. Apparently the creature had slipped into a wizarding village and stolen the daughter of a prominent minister. Her husband had gone after her and had not been seen again. Her father had gone to the ministry to hire a hunter.

Charlie's father had sent notes to both the ministry and to his family to keep them updated to his progress. He had come to a village known as the Low Hollow, a shape shifter village. It was here he had apparently come under attack by several night things. The only thing that had saved him was a shape shifter by the name of Fenrir Greyback. The letter indicated that Charlies father didn't trust this man but had accepted his hospitality with the intention of moving on during the day to the castle which had once been a school.

That was the last Charlie had heard from him.

Potter had been horrified to hear Fenrir Greyback's name. The evil shape shifter had fought as a death dealer all the time using Voldemort's fight as a way to turn children. He had managed to turn 5 who luckily were rescued before Greyback could get them into hiding. With a special potion they lived a normal life. Yet worse then that it had been said Fenrir had enjoyed the taste of wizard and muggle flesh even when he wasn't compelled by the full moon to attack. He had killed 3 students during the fight of Hogwarts as it was now called. Potter's father and Neville believed they had destroyed him but he been found badly injured at the bottom of the ravine and taken to the Azkaban prison where everyone assumed he would die.

Potter's father Harry had warned his son to not get involved in any affairs that had any dealings with the shape shifters. Many of them hated non shape shifters for various reasons. Despite this the treaties drawn up had resettled many creatures into areas where they could live their lives and they were clearly drawn through the ministry and something else that was never mentioned or talked about.

Something unknown that had spoken for all magical creatures.

Potter suddenly realized Charlie was looking irritated. He had just been standing there staring thoughtfully at him.

" Alright mate, I'll catch you up at dinner." Potter said. He slapped Charlie's shoulder. They smiled ruefully at each other and Charlie went back to reading a passage that he had found.

 **Chapter 15**

The hunt for shape shifters  
Werewolves, weredogs, and other pack shifters

The animal that is a pack animal in normal existence is a pack animal in shape shifters as well. Generally one Alpha male and one Alpha female is in charge of lesser beings in the pack and often times they are the only ones who can produce offspring and make decisions to introduce others into a pack through the application of a bite or blood exchange.

Any person muggle or of magic blood wishing to taint their blood to join an established pack must present themselves to the alpha male and female. Be warned such a thing is dangerous as one might be murdered and consumed before they will be considered to join a pack. Should something happen to either the Alpha male or female the next strongest will take their place. This will be decided by fights in both human and other forms in order to establish dominance.

The quickest way of weakening a pack is to kill the Alpha male and female. Until the next alpha is established the pack will be confused and weak without a leader.

Sometimes killing one alpha will force the other into a solitary existence in which case the pack will again need to establish a new alpha pair.

For any hunter out to kill a shape shifter. If that being is not an Alpha one can send a message to the current Alpha and possibly be given the being in question as the Alpha's will often do what must be done for the good of the pack and especially the off spring...

page 325

Charlie sat back and rubbed his eyes. He was getting desperate. None of this was helping him. As far as he knew Fenrir was probably the Alpha male but he had never heard of an Alpha female so he couldn't very well kidnap what wasn't there to try to force Fenrir to help him now could he?  
He flipped to the next page. There was a list of weapons and spells one could use against shape shifters. The ones that might have helped him against Fenrir were out of his league. The weapons were basic and listed under each shape shifter as every shape shifter was different.

Frustrated he slammed the book shut. A piece of parchment slipped out and lazily floated around the table resting briefly on it before hitting the floor. Charlie frowned and picked it up. He began reading his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

" That's it! The one!" Charlie jerked when he heard Potter calling him. " Yes coming!" Charlie stuffed the old parchment in his vest and shoved the book under his pillow before running after his friends to enjoy dinner in the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Fenrir stared coldly at the were tiger in front of him. The old biddy was dressed like a fop. His satin waistcoat snugly fit his tough old frame. His muttonchops and mustache was carefully trimmed. His breeches out lined strong legs and his blocky hands were elegantly lifting a delicate teacup to his lips.

In front of a roaring fireplace several large pillows rested.

Fenrir smelled mint tea. The old Tom's cottage decorations were done in exotic greens and blues and reds with gold items depicting Tigers every where. Tigers fought, tigers rested, tigers pounced. Fenrir thought he might just vomit into the fancy expensive tiger vase near his foot.

No doubt the Malfoys would have gotten along famously with this old biddy. They could have all gotten together and had bloody balls and danced the fucking waltz and done everything the fucking aristocracy did to show everyone how much better they were then everyone else. Fenrir kept his face blank.

" We have concerns Angus."

The being in front of him set his tea down and then met Fenrirs deep blue eyes with his gold ones. " Would you like some tea Fenrir?"

" No. No I don't want any fu...I don't want any tea thank you Angus."

The were tiger looked amused. " In that case allow me to tell you that I don't care for your company one bit more then you care for mine. So state your business and leave if you please."

" We don't want any bloody magic folk tallying our numbers Angus. It's not their bloody business how many of us there are."

Angus nodded thoughtfully " If that were to swing both ways, if we were allowed to tally their numbers since we don't even have an estimate of how many folk live in the local villages would that not make up for what little they will know of us?"

Fenrir snarled " Why the sudden need to know about our numbers? It's a trap Angus we don't like it."

Angus sighed and stood up. Although Fenrir was huge for both a wolf and a man Angus damn near towered over him as a tiger breed. A fight would have been in question between the two but Angus had merely stood up to stretch and walk over to his desk covered in correspondence.

Fenrir's lip curled before he could stop it. Normally he had the highest respect for the big cats as they were one of the few that could kill werewolves during the full moon. Yet here was one that had been turned into a fucking secretary. It was disgusting really.

He suddenly realized there was a tense heavy silence. Angus face was stiff with irritation and he peered out from under his thick brows at Fenrir his golden eyes glowing with the same unholy light that was attribute to all shape shifters.

Fenrir smoothed his brow and respectfully dropped his eyes and closed his mouth so his teeth were covered and he was no longer snarling at the tiger being.

For a moment Angus continued to glare at Fenrir before finally looking down to his desk and brought up the paper work.

" Normally I wouldn't give a good God damn what you do and don't like Fenrir. You're insane and you belong in a prison or asylum. However since you are a free being and one of us so to speak I shall send a Owl letting the ministry know that they may count and make note of ONLY those who wish to participate in such a count. In which case you can hide your entire pack for all I care. That's the only concession I'm willing to make. We live peaceful lives now because we cooperate with the magic folk and live in harmony. That is something I will not put in jeopardy at all but especially not for you."

He scribbled a message on a parchment before continuing " However I don't wish to have fighting between the shape shifters either as we can't afford another battle." Angus looked up his face looking more tigerish then before his eyes glowing with a golden light.

" Anything else...Greyback? "

Fenrir gritted his teeth. He gave Angus a mocking bow. " No Angus it's enough to know you're kissing ass with the rest of them...for our sakes of course...come on boys."

They followed him out. As they were walking away a black owl flew out of the window with the return message firmly clutched in it's talons. Fenrir's wand tapped against his leg and he had to fight the urge to pull it out and simply send the were cat's house up in flames. He didn't mainly because he tried hard not to show off his powers. As far as he knew he was one of the few shape shifters that could use magic and he was the only one who could cast spells without uttering a word.

Fenrir sighed in irritation. Maybe he should pick a fight. Fighting never failed to make him feel better and if he fought another shifter well the odds were even as far as he was concerned. Besides he liked to think it toughened up his pack.

In a much finer mood Fenrir headed to town his eyes already moving around looking for a couple of likely targets.


	5. Chapter 5

" I'm doing a report on shape shifters and what characteristics they take up with animals they shift into." Charlie said innocently looking up at Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded " It is peculiar sometimes Charlie what did you have in mind? "

" Well I came across a passage about where wolves and something called ' The One' being used against them."

Hagrid frowned " Where did you hear about that? "

" Oh it was in a book."

Hagrid blinked and then cleared his throat. " Well I wouldn't actually use that in your report if I were you..."

Charlie frowned " Why not?"

" Well no proof it exists number one, number two if it did exist...well it's a little tragic ya know? "

" No I don't that's why I'm asking Hagrid. What all does it mean? Is it a spell? A curse? What? "

Hagrid sighed and set back on his step to gaze at the tall boy. " Well tell you what I know. Now uh you know there are different kinds of wolves yes? Some are bigger and more deadly then others and all different kinds of manners they have."

Charlie nodded scribbling notes.

" Well you read about Alpha's yea? "

Charlie nodded " Yes. Sometimes one Alpha will wonder and become solitary after the other Alpha is killed."

Hagrid nodded slowly " Yes...sometimes...see there's a... well kind of a myth...for certain wolves there is one mate and only one. Joined together they're damn near impossible to kill BUT...if you kill one the other will die as well."

Charlie looked up startled " Holy cow! How come they don't teach that? "

Hagrid chuckled and shrugged " Well see here Charlie imagine there's one woman and only one for you...what are the odds you'll ever come across her in this whole wide world? "

" Oh." Charlie thought about that a moment. " They must spend their time looking a lot then."

Hagrid shook his head " Oh no, no far as I know werewolves actually try pretty hard to avoid ever finding that one."

Charlie frowned scratching his head " But...if it will make them stronger and harder to kill..."

" and make them weaker...don't forget somethin happens to one pair then the other ones in dire straight. I mean you could kidnap one and keep both a prisoner, you can kill one and succeed in killing them both and besides...even were wolves don't really believe ' The One ' exists. It's so rarely seen...even written about...and of course well the thought of being controlled through some bond that you can't refuse you can understand why mebbe they wouldn't want it...twas why I was surprised you brought it up. I don't think myths will get you an A on your report ya see."

" Well IF a werewolf found ' The One ' how would they know? " Charlie rested his quill on his lap.

Hagrid shrugged " Magic creatures have senses you and I will never have Charlie. I mean I assume they sense it and if they sense it they probably cast some kind of bonding spell and then ...well...I assume once they turn human they probably get married and raise families like we do. Imagine it ain't easy though supposedly their opposites of each other to balance the two out."

At Charlie's confused look Hagrid tried to explain " Well uh like if one's black the other's white...if one likes meat maybe the other likes vegetables...a mite hard to explain you know? Just the only thing I've ever heard is each side is missing something and the other side brings that to them and vice versus...like uh cutting a golden snitch in half then putting it back together so it's all in one piece see? "

Charlie made a few more notes. " You know Hagrid you're right, I don't think this will really help my report but I'll use the wolf example you gave and the Alpha structure. I think I'll get a pretty good grade."

Hagrid reached over and playfully ruffled Charlie's hair.

When Charlie got back to Hogwarts he dunked into a bathroom and pulled out the sheet that had fallen from the book he had slipped from Professor Abba. The parchment didn't look any different than any other parchment but the information suddenly made alot more sense.

 **The One**

 **For controlling pack shape shifters for hunting and non hunting purposes ' The One' can be established and used.**

 **The only way to distinguish between a pair of Alpha shape shifters and those that are supposedly ' The One ' is each ' One ' will bear a birthmark of the same size and shape on the same place.**

 **Beware for any harm done to 'The One ' including death can cause the remaining shape shifter to become dangerously unstable and to go into a killing frenzy. Death will follow them as well.**

 **To find ' The One ' if they are being sought and have not yet made an appearance the birthmark of at least 'One ' must be known and drawn into the middle of casting circle.**  
 **The following paragraph shall list the proper ingredients and charms that must be cast.**

 **Cast a circle and call in all 4 sides of the towers for protection.**

 **Using Tanis root draw the birthmark of the shape shifter in question.**

 **Using crushed bric draw the runes of night in a perfect circle around the Tanis root.**

 **Using black salt draw 4 protective charms around the outside of the circle.**

 **Stand outside the circle and wave your wand at the end of each spell.**

 **La goleathhatmoria**  
 **Akka dora fe hamoria**  
 **Des fae**  
 **Okka de fae hatmoria**

 **If done correctly subject should appear in center of the circle.**

 **Check to be sure the birthmark is present to prevent accidental death of the subject being presented to the shape shifter in question.**

 **When the pair are together cast the binding spell**

 **Ala mae**  
 **Des toth runa**  
 **No vent on**  
 **Join now together as one!**

 **Once spell is complete. Shape shifter shall be at your mercy. Beware such a joining is permanent and cannot be undone.**

 **It is highly recommended that any hunter or magic being seek other alternatives to this spell in order to avoid forceably joining a pair whose lives might have been lived better without interference and who could come together naturally.**

Charlie folded the sheet up and put it away. He leaned back against the door of the bathroom. He wasn't concerned about messing up Greyback's life and if he got stuck with some mean female werewolf...well serve him right they could fight while they had happy werewolf babies.

" Hold on dad." Charlie whispered " I'm coming "

He left the restroom and went looking for Potter and his friend Rosie Weasly.


	6. Chapter 6

Muggle World

Diana Moore scrambled up the steps of the bus and glanced around for a seat. She saw one and began squeezing past people. She was short a mere 5 ft and it was devilishly hard for her to see beyond everyone when they were taller than she. She glanced at the seat and wrinkled her nose. Someone had either pissed in it or spilled something on it. She held the bar as the bus lurched forward.

Her feet ached. She worked as a patient assistant during the day at the local hospital and then put in extra hours at the nursing home. Her only other hobby in life was taking care of her cat and photography. She had passion for birds and to her delight a pair of finches were actually nesting in one of the nests she put on her window of her small kitchen.

Someone shifted and accidentally came down on her aching toes. She shifted and nodded at the muttered apology as the bus stopped again to let some people off and a few more on. She had 2 more stops to make before she could get off.

She found herself wistfully looking at a young couple who were snuggled together in a seat nuzzling and kissing. She was getting into her 40's and her marriage had fallen apart years ago leaving her with no husband and no children. She knew she wasn't ugly exactly but her face wasn't a face that called attention to itself either. Plus being short her body was a bit heavier then it would have been if she had some height on her. Even now she was trying to tuck in her large breasts and her round bottom so that she didn't accidentally brush anyone.

Her scrub was too big mainly to hide how small her waist was. Many women wore corsets to get the kind of figure Diana got naturally but she didn't find it a good thing to have. A few times she had gone out wearing form fitting clothes she had got wide eyed shocked looks that had embarrassed her and sent her fleeing to find clothes to cover up in.

The bus stopped again and Diana glanced around. She was being ignored She self cautiously reached up and scratched behind her ear. Her long sandy blonde hair was pulled into a loose messy bun. Her eyes were large and brown with green flecks and would have looked pretty in the sun light but she rarely had time to stand around and show off her eyes or anything else for that matter. She glanced at her watch and winced.

It had been a late shift and her cat was going to be in a passing foul mood. Sometimes when she was late he would shred things and her little apartment was a little too expensive for her to replace every piece of furniture that the cat ruined. The smell of flatulence wafted up to her and she curled her nose up annoyed. Some people were so rude. She was pretty sure it was the older gentleman standing on her left. She longed to say something but her mother had taught her little girl manners and poise so Diana took it with as much aplomb as she could and held tightly to the bar so incoming passengers didn't tear her away from it and shuffle her back towards the end of the bus. She had had it happen.

The next stop she tried to keep up with everyone and step off to the curb without loosing her balance. Being off the bus gave a moment to breath air that wasn't perfumed with the stench of body odor. She trudged to the apartment building she lived in and began to wearily climb the stairs.

A moment later she settled at the kitchen table to drink some fresh tea and watch her cat drink up his milk. She leaned against her hand and watched the finches make their home. Soon she would have eggs and maybe some baby's. The nest was open so she could see the birds without them seeing her. Her iris's were blooming and she found herself wishing she was close to a flower market. They made her feel at peace and left in her a quiet joy that she was alive. Finally she got up and made herself a sandwich. She ate it while she laid out her night clothes.

The warm water of the shower made her feel sleepy and relaxed. She stepped out and put on a lacy gown. It was her one vice pretty frilly lacy things for the bedroom. No one slept with her except the cat so she didn't worry about anyone staring at her at night. She laid down and glanced at the picture of her mom on the nightstand. The only other item was a romance novel which Diana had found more comical then anything.

One special person to love forever what rot. Love was a farce and you could make yourself love anyone and you could fall out of love just as fast. As for the sex described in the books? Diana thought maybe some of the writers were watching porn while they wrote their silly love scenes. She had been married for 12 years and the closest she had ever felt to an ' explosion that made her body peak in pleasure ' had been when her fat husband had accidentally stepped on her big toe...she had seen stars then and had felt it through her whole body.

Diana sighed deciding with her early morning she'd better just skip the the stupid books.

" G'night mom. I love you." She whispered reaching out and turning off the lamp casting the room in darkness.

After she was deep asleep the cat, a perfectly ordinary tom laid next her and began purring sensing a deep sadness that never seemed to leave his mistress. Yet he felt edgy and he bumped her arm until she rolled over and left one arm flung out for him to rest on.

Just below her elbow was a brown birthmark that looked like the moon waxing, then full, then waning. Her mother had used to tell Diana that was why she had named her after the goddess of the moon and hunt. Because she carried in her very skin the symbol of the Goddess

The cat licked her arm causing her to broke out into goose bumps. He nuzzled her and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

" Charlie you are absolutely out of your mind!" Rosie Weasely stared horrified at Charlie. Potter also looked concerned. Charlie pleaded again.

" Rosie I need help finding Fenrir's birthmark! There's got to be more then just one wanted poster of him and Al " he looked at Potter " I can't do this without your invisibility cloak!"

" This is insane! Why would you risk such a stupid thing?!" Rosie asked " I mean this is Fenrir Greyback! I don't think even some silly love spell is going to make him do what you want him to do!"

" It's not a love spell!" Charlie shot back " Besides who would be hurt? He'd wind up with his stupid shape shifter fluff and I'd find out where my dad is! He might even be happy if he's been looking for that someone!"

Potter spoke up " I don't know Charlie this sounds a lot more serious then just a sticking two people together what if we accidently hurt one of them? That means we'd hurt both right? I mean I don't really care about Fenrir but we don't even know who the other shape shifter is. She could be someone really nice and if she is wouldn't it be kind of cruel to do this to her?"

Rosie looked alarmed at the sudden use of ' We ' " No no we can't! If we get caught the shape shifters might kill us! Even the ministry of magic respects the boundaries that were set down! If we get caught we'll probably be kicked out of school!"

Charlie suddenly dropped both fists on the table his eyes getting shiny " It's all good for the two of you to talk about rules and morals! You've both got your fathers and if it was either one of you you'd do it in a heartbeat and you'd expect me to help without saying anything! My mom isn't even eating anymore and she's getting ill! If I don't find my dad soon I never will! You don't want to help me? Fine! Piss off both of you!"

He jumped up grabbed his books and practically ran from the table dodging some students coming into the library.

Potter and Rosie stared at each other for a long time. Finally Rosie got up and began taking down books on the prisons and prisoners of the magic world and anything that identified known shape shifters. Potter took one of the books from the top and they began flipping through them.

" What are the odds we'll see a birth mark on a poster?" Potter asked. Rosie shook her head. "Look for descriptions, eye color, hair, color, tattoos...it'll be listed there."

" You know we'll have to do something about getting his dad back even if we find him right? "

Rosie nodded grimly " That's why I'm picking up everything on the eastern lands that has to do with shape shifters, vampires, orcs...there's no telling what we'll be stuck dealing with but maybe if this spell works Fenrir will be on our side and if I have to face blood sucking vampires or hungry orcs I'd rather have a big evil spell casting werewolf on my side." 


	8. Chapter 8

Rosie slapped a piece of paper in front of Charlie. He blinked and then picked it up. It was a symbol of the Goddess or at least that's what it looked like. He gave Rosie a hopeful look.

" One of the books on identifying werewolves had a section on Greyback. This symbol just below his elbow on his left arm. Now you have it. Exactly how were you planning to do this? "

Charlie jumped up and hugged her tightly. After a moment she sighed and hugged him back. Potter appeared looking interested. Charlie motioned for them to have a seat.

" We can't go home over spring break. We need to find a map to get to Low Hollow and we need to figure out transportation. Once there I can set up the spell. We have to get Fenrir close by in order for me to throw the binding spell on them."

Potter shook his head again. " I don't know Charlie I mean...I just keep thinking about Lupin...dad said he was a wonderful man except during the full moon. Wouldn't it have been a little mean to stick him with someone else before he got married? She might have been more like Fenrir too which would have really hurt him."

Charlie sighed. " Look I've thought lot about this...and I think that what the spell is doing is forcing something that would happen naturally no matter what. The only thing we're really doing is bringing two beings together. If we didn't complete the spell they would complete it somehow themselves...in fact I get the feeling that it's just done without them doing anything. So if it's bound to happen anyway then really what's the harm? Obviously they won't hurt each other or kill each other right? Besides maybe this will make Fenrir more..." he curled his nose up .." Human? "

For a moment Potter and Rosie stared at him. Then the three of them burst out laughing. " Ok...ok it was a dumb thought but really...I'll keep looking and if you help me look too maybe we can find something else to do instead but we only have about a week and half so we need to hurry!"

They agreed to start spending some more time at the library and brain storming. Charlie waited until Potter and Rosie were a bit further away then he pulled out a photo of him his dad and his mum. They were all happily grinning at the camera. His father was a big man with large hands and he kept playfully rubbing his sons hair while his mother smiled and tried to smooth it down. She had been a bit on the meaty side. Not now. Charlie squeezed his eyes shut. I'm not giving up on you dad. He thought fiercely one way or another he was going to find his father.


	9. Chapter 9

The moon made it's climb shining through Fenrir's window causing him to come up from his slumber. Movement in his large bed made him cringe. He'd forgotten he'd taken company to bed to help him sleep.

Three women two of them sisters began shifting and rubbing against him stretching out long legs, fingers ran through his ever present fur and hair irritating him.

" Get off!" He snapped. To let them know he meant business he kicked the youngest one off the bed. She came up shrieking and calling him names which only made him angrier. Good God couldn't they just leave when he was done with them? What in all of the name of evil made them think he wanted them in bed with him once he was done? He came up shoving another woman off him and stepped naked off his bed and made his way to his washbasin.

The women cursed him pulling on dirty clothes and hurling threats at him. He washed his face getting the sleep out of his eyes and pausing only long enough to glare at them and make sure they were leaving.

He found his clothes on the floor under the window and pulled them on cursing as the seams split on one sleeve leaving not just his chest exposed but one muscular arm as well. He shrugged and simply ripped both sleeves off. Fashion had never been his strong of his clothes were stolen anyway. He got his wand from were he kept it hidden by the bed and glanced in the large cage next to his bed. Empty.

Usually it held whatever or whoever he was dining on though getting magic folk or better yet their tasty children was harder and harder to do. Even the town of Low Hollow would turn him in for such a thing now.

He went downstairs and had a beer and a hunch of lamb raw. It was one of the few things he was thankful for in a town inhabited by more shape shifters then other folk, actual raw dripping meat. The Goblins even seemed to enjoy it. He payed his tab nodded to some of his pack members and headed into the forest towards the falling trees. The trees were actually weeping willows that wept pure running water so they always looked like they were falling to the ground. Once there he waited impatiently.

He pulled out piece of parchment and glanced at the name. Noise alerted him to a carriage pulled by a horse who immediately got jittery when it caught his scent.

He reached up and grabbed it's bridle and with a hard pull stopped it from rearing.

The fat old tub of lard in the carriage peeked out nervously. " Fenra Greyfolk?"

Fenrir gritted his teeth " It's Fenrir Greyback and I presume I have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Donovan Alexander? "

The man nodded jerkily. " Yes yes sorry I'm late we can commence whenever your ready sir."

The shape shifter eyed the old man incredulously " My fee? "

" Yes yes I have it once we complete.."

Fenrir cut him off. He didn't raise his voice. Instead he made it softer with a silky rasp that sounded like scales rubbing against each other.

" Half now...half when we complete the job. That was the deal."

The old man stared at him a moment nervously rolling his wand from one hand to another.

" If not..." Fenrir continued stroking the horse now who made sound of terror and tried to bolt again but was still held in control by the large shape shifter "...I'm going to pull your lard ass out of this carriage...flay both your arms bloody and leave you to try to walk to safety."

Fenrir's teeth gleamed in the darkness " You've got about oh...20 percent chance of making it out of these woods alive."

The old man 's head jerked a few times " Of course..of course I just didn't know if you wanted it right now or someplace more convenient."

" I'll have my money now thank you." Fenrir said dryly. A bag of coins was handed to him and he kept the reins on the horse in his hands while he counted the coins. Satisfied he climbed onto the carriege and with an expert snap sent the beast fleeing into the dark. The village the old goat wanted to go to was half a night away through some mean forests.

After a long drive in which Fenrir had been forced to stop twice and use his wand to clear them a safe passage the village came into view. It was much different from the one he stayed in. The one he stayed in actually looked like a small town. This place looked like a ghost village with everything falling apart and broken windows everywhere. The old man was looking around from the carriage sweating. His fear had a spicy twang than hand Fenrir sniffing in appreciation.

He hopped off the carriage and tied the horse tightly to a tree before he sauntered up to the door.

" We be here Mr. Alexander safe an sound as I promised so best get on with your business."

The old man nodded and opened the door nearly stumbling on the steps. He held out a wand that was jittering with fear. Fenrir found himself hoping the old bastard didn't accidentally strike a tree down on them. He would have been much happier being a snatcher but he knew it would be a cold day in the underworld before he would ever be hired for that again.

" Well? Get on with it!" Fenrir snapped.

The old man pulled out a flask and then nervously peeked around the gloom. He waved his wand.

" Belldomanitrix! " the power of the wand spread out briefly lighting up various places in red. The man frowned then fumbled a small book out of his cloak.

Fenrir found his lip curling up in disgust. The old bastard had no idea what he was doing. After fumbling some more and calling out variations of the same incantations Fenrir had had enough.

" Gimmie that damn bottle! " He snapped. He took it from the old man's hand and walked into one of the houses. He ignored the noises and the whispers. Demons meant little to shape shifters who carried demons within them. He stepped into a bedroom and pointed his wand at the bed. Instantly a beautiful female shape glowed and then streaked across the room into the bottle. Fenrir corked it and took it back to the old wizard who was looking around fearfully again.

" Here. Get in the carriage." The man did so thanking Fenrir over and over. Fenrir merely grunted. He didn't bother to tell the old goat that consorting with a succubus was going to kill him. As long as he got paid he didn't give a fig about what these magical folk did with the things they caught. He made it back to the weeping woods and stood ready to collect the other half of his fee.

Of course the old man more confidant now tried to bespell Fenrir into forgetting his deal but all that happened was Fenrir had laid open the tub of lards face with his claws before taking his money and slapping the horses's rump to get it going. He turned and began making his way back to his lodgings. Some food would be good. Some rest. Then off to find the next job.


	10. Chapter 10

At the crack of dawn Diana woke up and stretched out. She got up and rubbed her head yawning before she got up and set out her scrubs. A shower and quick breakfast with a kiss to her cat sent her on her way.

The bus was a chore and as usual no seats.

Once at the hospital she began emptying bed pans, caring for the infirm, and helping the nurses with non medical tasks. One old man was shakily laying in bed. He called out her name several times though she wasn't able to get anything more from him. One of the nurses explained that the old man was dying and though Diana was his daughter. She was told to go about her business and ignore him.

She finished her business and then set by the old man's bed talking to him holding his hand and basically giving a peaceful presence as he died. His last word to her was " Angel " and Diana had been forced to go to the loo and dry her eyes before she got back to work taking care of people. At lunch she sat with some of the other medical staff and listened rather wistfully to them.

" My little Brian is crawling already! Three months ahead of schedule!"  
" Then my husband said ' well if that's the way you feel about my shopping.."  
" My boyfriend and I are talking about moving in together and we've been.."  
" Having a girls night out.."  
" He asked for my phone number..."  
" Diana?"  
Diana started slightly. She glanced around setting her sandwich down. " I'm sorry? "

" I was just saying my sister getting ready to get married and my brother needs a date."

Diana blushed " Uh well...depending on the day..."

" My sister Alison can go." Another aide said smoothly giving Diana a small smirk.  
" She can buy whatever type of dress your sister needs for her wedding."

They were looking at her. Diana crumbled up her wrappings. " Thank you. I wouldn't be able to make it anyway. Please excuse me."

As she made her way to the trash she heard the nurse say " My brother's a real hunk but you know how it is too many women too much drama..."

Diana nibbled on her lip sitting down to go over the charts.

Is this really my life? She wondered. Nothing will ever happen to me and I'm going to die alone with no one but my cat to miss me assuming I outlive him. She leaned on her hand wistfully her eyes going to two crows sitting on a wire. Wouldn't it be nice to belong with someone ? To have sweaty rolling around in the middle of the day sex? Maybe babies? A life that wasn't a life alone? Let's face it since she was laying it all out...an exciting life?

The crows let out sharp cries and flew off to do whatever it was crows did.

Diana stared at the empty place for a moment then sighed leaning over her chart to get back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

" Are you sure this will work?" Charlie asked.

Rosie shook her head her red hair curling under her ears. " How should I know? We've never done it but I researched it and yea this seems like the best way to get to Low Hollow."

What Rosie had found was pure genius as far as Charlie and Potter were concerned. There had been several ways they had tried to look into to get to the village but most of them involved knowing the place they were going or being seen arriving. Rosie had pulled out all the old maps she could find about Low Hollow. It had been a town of about 2,258 wizards and witches. Now the population was much less and the town was generally agreed to belong to shape shifters of many kinds. A close by school was used by the Nosferatu sometimes called night walkers.

The town however was what Rosie had focused on. More importantly the floo fireplaces. They couldn't show up in the middle of the town for that way lay a lot of trouble. However she had traced every single fire place from the time the town was built till now and she had found 3 unused but still active fireplaces they could use. All three were in rundown abandoned shacks. With Potter's invisibility cloak they could use the floo system to get to the edge of the town in the forests.

So the spell they intended to use against Fenrir was ready, Charlie had made sure to get all the ingredients together. Transportation figured out, all three students had managed to get out of going home. Now they were trying to figure out what to do with any information Fenrir could give them.

" What if he tells you your father's dead Charlie? " Potter said worriedly rubbing his nose.

Charlie stiffened a moment then shrugged " Then I want his body. Me and my mum deserve that."

" What if he's a prisoner?" Rosie said poking at the fire in the commons room.

" We save him." Charlie said simply. He looked around " We'll make Fenrir help us. Surely whatever has my dad won't be a match for Fenrir. He's not just a shifter he's a wizard."

"Use the Floo to go home and leave Fenrir and his wife...or whatever you would call her...an Alpha female maybe?" Charlie frowned a moment.

" No Alpha are nominated. Whoever is the strongest wins the title. I'm not sure what you would call this but it still sounds unnatural." Rosie said thoughtfully. " I can hardly find anything about it except here and it binds the kind of shape shifters who mate for life and will leave the pack to travel alone to die without them and actually there's alot of animals that live that way both on land and sea. It's kind of romantic."

She became aware the boys were looking at her oddly.

" Well it is!" She said defensively

They laughed at her teasing her a moment then went back to trying to get a plan down that would keep them as safe as possible for this very unsafe undertaking. She brought up what was bothering her the most.

" Yet there doesn't seem to be any reason why you would have to force a bonding on two people..I mean two creatures, who are going to bond anyway right? It makes more sense to break a bond between two people..things. I just can't figure out why anyone would force a bond that's supposed to happen naturally anyway. There must be a reason right? "

" You're talking to yourself." Potter said around a mouth full of pudding.

" I can't help it I always talk to myself about things I don't understand you know that." Rosie leaned forward and picked up a pastry.

Charlie took the opportunity to fill his plate again. It amused his friends that he seemed to eat more then anyone yet stayed so thin.

" Plus if it's a good thing...even if it does give someone leverage over them why wouldn't shape shifters who have this...this connection ...try harder to find each other? Why avoid it if it's so important? That's a good question." Rosie thoughtfully took a bite of her pastry.

Charlie paused in his eating " Maybe they don't know about it. Hagrid did say most people including shape shifters don't believe the ' One ' actually exists and I mean that makes sense right? People fall in love all the time more then once. My mum was actually going to marry someone else when she met my dad so maybe that's why they don't look or deal with it."

" It is still romantic though." Potter said grinning at Rosie. She chuckled. " Well it is imagine loving someone so much you can't live without them."

" Love has nothing to do with it." A voice made them jerk guiltily and turn to face another third year student. His name was Micheal and he was a bit odd. He was the son of the teacher of divination.

" We were just talking about...uh.." Charlie glanced at Rosie who jumped in. " A love spell. So romantic don't you think? "

Micheal smiled at them sadly. " I know what your talking about. You need to learn to shield your minds. The One really isn't something you should meddle in. It isn't a love spell."

He turned to walk away.

" Oh wait!" Rosie said. Micheal turned his light green eyes on her and waited still smiling that little smile.

" What do you know about , you know, ' The One'?"

Micheal shrugged. " It's not a love spell. It's a bonding. You said it was romantic to love someone so much you couldn't live without them but what if two bonded as one hated each other? They'd be trapped together. Or what if they weren't physically compatible? A shape shifter that lives on land could get bonded to one who lives in water so where would they live? One or the other might die trying to stay close to the other one." Micheal shrugged. " It's all well and good to talk about love but if love was the issue then why would two beings need to be bonded at all?"

Charlie's lips had flattened out and he exchanged glances with Potter and Rosie.

Micheal turned to walk away " I mean I guess if you have good reason to do it then none of that really matters it's just probably more of a trap then a love match is all I'm saying. Charlie Professor Abba just found out her book on shape shifters is missing you really ought to return it now while she's out of her classroom."

It took Charlie a moment before what Micheal had said sink in. He groaned. " Rats! The book is in my room! I have to go get it!"

" I'll come!" Potter scarfed down the last bite of his pudding and hopped up.  
" Me too.: Rosie said getting up and hurrying after them.

Luckily thanks to forewarning they managed to sneak the book back into the class room of professor Abba with some time to spare. The went to the commons rooms and sat around the fire glumly.

" That's that. We can't do this." Rosie said.

Charlie stayed silent.

" We could really hurt someone." Potter added giving Charlie a quick glance.

" We could...unless there IS a way to break the spell." Charlie said thoughtfully.

" Oh no." Rosie shook her head " Everything we've looked in on it says it's not breakable except through death."

" Yea but how much information is actually on it?" Charlie argued " My dad told me theres a reverse spell to everything even death we just havn't found them all yet."

Rosie shook her head " Tonights the full moon and we have one day left before we have to be back to classes. That's not enough time to find a counter spell!"

" What if we don't cast a binding spell and it happens naturally? Couldn't it be broken then? " Charlie asked sitting back.

Rosie opened her mouth then closed it.

Potter leaned forward and raked the coals of the fire. " We still have to find a counter spell."

Rosie shook her head again. " I'm not doing it!"


	12. Chapter 12

Fenrir was in a high state of jubilee. The full moon was rising. He could hardly wait to feel his muscles pull and stretch. He ached to feel his teeth grow an inch long into razor sharp weapons. He yearned to feel the power of being a full werewolf coursing through his body.

He paced an area of the woods were several other shapes shifters waited with him. His pack numbered 20 so far and he was hoping to beat into submission the Alpha male of another pack tonight. If that could be done it would go a long way towards getting more shape shifters on his side. His plan was nothing short of complete domination of the shape shifting population of Low Hollow and then he intended to move on to grow his army as he had planned.

Once he had a good sized army together he could start again infecting wizards and witches. They had their spells and magic but werewolf's were hard to kill and a lot of them could easily outnumber a small town. He ran his tongue over his teeth eagerly wanting to feel flesh ripping and tearing and blood rushing down his throat. There was one other job that interested him tonight. A witch had apparently taken a shine to one of his boys, a lanky ginger bloke with dimples.

Fenrir hadn't decided yet if he was gong to allow someone else to turn her but at the same time control was hard when a wolf had a mouthful of blood. Fenrir had years of learning to control himself so he could sneak into homes to infect innocent children but every time had been an fight. For sure he didn't think anyone in his pack could do it. Even though the witch had convinced herself there was love involved her lover would likely tear her to pieces and if the whole pack got involved welp so sorry but your now dinner.

Love. Fenrir knew all about it. He loved being what he was. He loved committing the acts that had gotten him condemned. He even loved his pack and the thought of dominating the magic world. The rest of it was nothing but a tool used to manipulate others. Over the years he had been close to the alter once or twice but there had been no love involved for him. It had been pure lust that had fizzled out as soon as a woman wanted gentleness and support and some other damn fool things women seemed to think they deserved.

He had decided long ago that love and it's ilk was what had ruined the muggle world and made it devoid of magic. They let women make the decisions and while he knew that some women had to be respected for their cunning and strength,( the thought of Bellatrix hexing him when he and his fellow snatchers had brought in Harry Potter and his pals in made him snarl in anger he'd had plans for that bitch you can lay to it!) Some things couldn't replace a man's place in life however. Hunter, father if done to increase ones powers, and leader were the places were men belonged.

Women just needed to spit out the brats and take care of the males. It was so simple he didn't understand why the muggles didn't get it. Even the wizards and witches seemed confused about their place in the grand scheme of things. A ripple of pain went though him and he groaned in pleasure shedding his clothes with his brethren. His nails began to grow his limbs lengthened and the pain made him twist in ecstasy for the coming rush of power. Once it was complete the pack sniffed around quickly most of them cringing and paying homage to Fenrir who was more monstrous looking then all of them. He crouched down and gave himself a minute to grab the small sliver of human cunning that was still in his mind. Once he had it he turned and howled into the night.

First the witch. He had committed her home address to memory and she had been instructed to leave her spells of protection off. Not that it mattered even in were form Fenrir knew how to cast low level spells himself and simply would have forced his way in whether she still wanted to be converted or not. His pack would wait for him into the woods. Once the bite was done he would start the hunt for the other pack following their scents and sounds.

This was his life and he loved it and would die living it to the fullest.


	13. Chapter 13

" So what is it?" Charlie asked looking at the bottle.

" It's an anti-love potion for shape shifters." Rosie said coldly pleased.

" Where did you get that?" Potter asked looking at the bottle it was so tiny he couldn't imagine it doing all that much to anyone shape shifter or not.

" Micheal made it for me." Rosie said tucking it away. " We have to do this tomorrow so make sure you have everything ready and by the fireplace in the northern hall."

Charlie frowned " Wait how did Micheal know what to do? How does he know this will work?"

Rosie rolled her eyes tossing her red hair over her shoulder. " This is Micheal. You may as well ask how he knows anything! He even added a little something to ' The One' spell to keep the shape shifter asleep until we're ready to wake her up. With luck she'll never wake up while she's in the summoning circle, we can get the information you need from Fenrir, and get back to the North hallway fire place and send her on her way. You had just better have a good story to tell her if she's from a long ways away!"

Potter shook his head and crossed his arms. The closer they came to the sticking point the less he liked it. It sounded too easy. It also sounded terribly risky. What was to stop Fenrir from ripping them all to pieces before he even saw this shape shifter? What if it was like Micheal had said and she was a water shifter? Would she drown in the summoning circle? What was to guarantee Fenrir would even talk to them or tell them the truth if he did? Potter felt more like a hunter should be involved to capture Fenrir, some truth serum potion could be poured down his gullet, and then they could ask him about Charlie's father.

Plus it was all good to travel by Floo powder but Potter was going to bring a little added protection to get them back to Hogwarts. He decided to maybe get Rosie later and mention to her his thoughts on the truth serum and getting someone who knew what they were doing. Just in case things went wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

" Can you work my shift? "

Diana nearly dropped some of the binders she was carrying. She wearily glanced up at one of her coworkers who was always trading shifts trying to get every weekend and holiday off. She tended to go towards Diana because unlike everyone else Diana had no family to spend time with.

" Oh uh..."

" I can do your shift tonight and you can do mine tomorrow."

What this meant of course was Diana would be expected to work a 24 hour shift. She shook her head getting ready to refuse.

" Shannon! Oh Shannon! Diana's gonna work my shift tomorrow so I'll be here tonight ok? "

Diana's eyes widened in horror and she found herself juggling the binders again while their head nurse nodded and made a shooing motion at them.

" Here you go." The binders were taken out of her hands " Go on home I'll see you tomorrow!"

The young aide skipped off leaving Diana to stand there in the hall disheveled from trying to get all her patient's vitals, and there had been a lot! She had just finished them so all that was left was for someone to lay out the linen and make sure the patients had everything they needed.

For a moment a hot flash of anger went through her and she had a mad urge to scream obscenities at the aide who had left her there but she buttoned up. After a moment her shoulders slouched. Fine she would go home, take a hot bubble bath dress in a slinky new gown she had gotten in the post and maybe read that stupid romance novel while letting her cat warm her toes.

Diana went to the locker room to gather her things and headed out in defeat. Surely the week couldn't get any worse then this. Surely not.


	15. Chapter 15

" Last chance." Rosie said nerviously looking at Charlie and Potter. They shook their head. It was now or never.

Potter had been disappointed when he had mentioned his plan to Charlie.

" There's no one in the ministry of magic that will help us!" Charlie had said angrily. " You don't think I've been trying to get one of the other hunters to help me? I've sent owls out till they've keeled over in exhaustion!" He glanced at Rosie's startled face " Not really but he was awful tired."

He turned back to Potter " The truth potion is perfect though! Just how do we get him to drink it? I have a feeling we can't walk up to Fenrir and ask him to drink some potion we're handing him!"

Potter shrugged " I'm still going to ask Professor Gonger how to make it. He's always giving extra credit out."

Rosie sighed and shifted the bag she held. Her mother had taught her a truly excellent spell on how to keep a bunch of things in one little bag. Potter had come up with an idea for brooms. Just in case the floo powder turned out not to be the best option out of there.

" I've thought some more about this and I think...well...we can summon ' The One ' but maybe we should just try asking him first before we , you know, turn into kidnappers."

Charlie shrugged " I'm willing to try but for crying out loud Rosie we're not kidnapping anyone!"

"Well Technically we are..." Potter said nervously handling the floo powder .

Charlie shrugged " If there was any other leverage at all I could get over Fenrir I'd take it." He placed himself in front of the fire place/ " But there isn't. Low Hollow Cabin 3!"

Rosie and Potter flinched as the floo powder lit up and whisked Charlie away. Rosie sighed and shook her head. " This is a dumb idea. If he gets us killed I'm never talking to you ever again! Low Hollow Cabin 3!"

" Wait! Potter yelped " What did I do?! Oh bugger...Low Hollow Cabin 3!"


	16. Chapter 16

Diana nearly tripped over her cat for the 5th time. " What on earth is wrong with you? You've been fed brushed petted you even drank my bath water!"

The tom yowled up at her. She tried to ignore him while she opened up the frilly box that had come by post.

" Oh!" She gasped. A long lace and satin gown in the most beautiful blush rose pink was nestled inside. She pulled it out eagerly. It had looked gorgeous in the catalogue but she hadn' realized just how gorgeous it would be. She dropped her damp towel and slid it over her head.

" Oh!" She sighed as it slithered over her form. She did a light twirl and looked in the mirror with a silly grin on her face. The top of the gown was all tatted pink lace. She giggled realizing she could actually see the outline of her nipples. At her waist it began to come together in a long satin slip that floated around her ankles.

She held her hair up off her neck and struck a pose pretending the night gown was an evening gown and she was meeting a handsome gentlemen who would take her to dinner and then put runs in her silk stockings by doing marvelous naughty things to her under the table. Her fantasy was cut off a little when she finally brought her eyes up to her face. Ok her nose was little long and her brows were thick but if she were to stick a bag over her head she'd be a real dish.

She dropped her hair pleased that it had finally grown out long enough to fall around her waist. Sadly it was slightly frizzy and hard to brush. Maybe if she could get a day off during the weekend she could buy a special shampoo to try to make it silky.

The cat yowled again from the bed and Diana sighed dropping her arms. " Alright! Alright! Who needs a man when I have to bow to your every whim?"

She slipped under her blanket and waited for the cat to find his spot snuggled by her feet and turned off the light. It was early but if if she was going to be stuck pulling a 24 hour shift she was going to try to get all the sleep she could get.


	17. Chapter 17

For a moment Potter was blind. It seemed horribly dark out.

" Charlie? Rosie? Where are you? "

Rosie's dry voice made him jump slightly" Behind you. It's not so dark if you turn around."

Charlie was looking carefully around. The fireplace was almost the only thing still standing in this little cottage. Two walls stood up drunkenly against a darkening sky. the woods were already growing around them. Charlie motioned out side the small area.

"Theres' a clearing right there. I'm going to cast the circle and get it ready."

Rosie looked around nervously " So...uh how do we get Fenrir here anyway?"

Charlie finished the circle and began to do the runes " I've sent him a missive. He'll get it in an hour so while I do this Rosie better do the protective spells you wanted to do."

Rosie nodded and began walking around doing the protection charms. Out here in the woods with the darkness rolling in on them the protective charms she'd felt so sure of now seemed fragile and silly. She'd seen pictures of the werewolf in question and human or animal he looked evil and yet they were getting ready to try to manipulate him?

" Wh..what should I do? " Potter asked nervously. He was in sudden agreement with Rosie. This seemed stupid and very dangerous.

" Just keep an eye out and stop talking If I do these spells wrong they'll be useless!"

Potter straightened and glanced around fiddling with his wand. There was a crackle of paper as Charlie took out the picture of the birthmark that had been described on Fenrir arm. He threw up a quick prayer it was the birthmark and not just a tattoo. Drawing it in the middle of the circle was harder then he thought. His lines were shaky and he had to straighten them out. By the time he was done Rosie and Potter were both nervously looking around faces white with fear and wands lit.

Charlie took a deep breath and checked his timer. 20 minutes until Fenrir would get his message. He sure hoped it wouldn't take that long to call up this shape shifter. He glanced at Rosie who made a shooing motion at him. Potter just gave him an impatient look.

Charlie took a deep breath. Dad please let this work. He pointed his wand at the circle and cast the spell.


	18. Chapter 18

Muggle world

Diana murmured in her sleep. Her cat leaped to it's feet suddenly and spit and hissed at the air before bounded off the bed in two muscle straining leaps. Diana frowned a bit and then rolled over. She never completed the roll. It was as if her bed was no longer solid and she simply disappeared completely into it's clean white sheets leaving behind an empty bed.


	19. Chapter 20

Charlie frowned " Why is it taking so long?"

A small blue sphere hovered in the air above the circle he had drawn.

" Just...give it a moment...she might be really far away...oh!"

It happened so fast all three of them jumped. One second there was a small sputtering blue ball of magic and suddenly a woman was suspended in the air gently turning, her gown floating up around her, her hair gently twisting towards the sky. There was a light blue glow around her.

The three Hogwarts students studied her frowning.

" She's kinda...small isn't she? " Potter said cocking his head. He had expected a tall woman oozing animal magnetism ready to change into a blood thirsty beast at any moment. This woman looked liked the ball room instructor that had been brought in to teach students the waltz. On top of that she was wearing pink. He tried to imagine Fenrir liking pink in any capacity and couldn't do it.

" Ug she's too pretty...somebody as ugly as Fenrir should be stuck with someone really grody." Charlie said. He crossed his arms. Rosie suddenly grabbed him her mouth popping open.

" Oh my God!" Rosie said staring horrified at the woman floating gently in the air.

Potter and Charlie both tensed up looking around fearfully. " What? What's wrong?" Charlie raised his wand up looking around wide eyed.

"She's a muggle!" Rosie gasped " She's a muggle! Oh my God Charlie what have you done?!"

" She's not a muggle she's a shape shifter!" Charlie said looking confused. Of course he couldn't tell if the woman was a shape shifter or not he just assumed...

" How do you know? " Potter asked looking frightened.

" Honestly! Don't you two read?! If she was magic folk even half blood there'd be no field around her it would be perfectly clear! There's a blue field around her because she's not of magic blood! The spell doesn't have any power from her to use! How did you screw up so bad?!" Rosie turned to glare at Charlie " This is a disaster! I knew this was stupid! A muggle? What do you think a monster like Fenrir going to do to a muggle?! Buy her flowers and take her out to dinner?!"

" Rosie stop yelling at me!" Charlie said frightened and annoyed. He stepped forward until he was right next to the woman. He blushed when he suddenly realized the gown she was wearing must have been some lingerie. Carefully he reached out waiting until she had gently spun around and took her left arm. It was warm and her skin was soft like his mother's who always used lotions. He carefully pulled her arm out and looked at her elbow. Grimly he stepped back and faced Rosie and Potter who were giving him accusing looks.

" Welp muggle or not. She's the one. " He announced.


	20. Chapter 21

" Message for you." Fenrir paused in the act of walking out of the pub to blink at the goblin. He didn't allow any expression to cross his face as he walked over and took the folded parchment from the little man who went back to shining drinking glasses.

Fenrir opened it and glanced at the content expecting a query for some sleazy job or other. Or maybe the stupid witch he had bitten had kicked the bucket. She had apparently not taken into account that getting bitten was not only going to hurt but it was going to produce blood shed and an infection. He almost broke his blank expression to smirk when he remembered how the little hospital they had available to them had practically put her into a coma to stop her shrieks of pain.

He and his comrades had spent an hour laughing and mimicking her screams. His ginger haired Lycan who had expected the witch to be his mate had apparently gotten pretty disgusted with her whole agonizing performance. Fenrir merely looked at it like this. Act tough then you damn well better be tough or get out of the way.

No this letter was so unexpected he actually stood there for a moment to read it again. The contents were simple enough.

Dear Fenrir Greyback,  
I have questions to which you have information. I have something you will want very badly and I am willing to trade if you provide the answers I seek. Please meet me at the cottage three at the edge of the woods as soon as possible. As this is a private matter you may not wish to involve anyone else.

Fenrir turned and continued out of the pub thinking hard. He knew cottage 3, it was a fallen down dump which meant somebody didn't want their whereabouts known. Second he couldn't imagine anyone having anything he wanted unless it was an army of shape shifters ready to follow his beck and call and he was fairly sure that was out. Third the letter smelled like a child.

That more then anything sent him out the door eagerly. It had been a long time since he had feasted on the succulent flesh of a child. One that was hiding from the town was easy pickings that no one needed to know about. When he crumpled the letter a spurt of blue flame came from his hand and briefly lit up his harsh face. He was wearing a chilling grin.


	21. Chapter 22

The three Kids huddled under the invisible cloak. There was nothing to do. They had no idea how to send this woman back and now they were stuck not just trying to avoid Fenrir possible hunger against them but they would have to fight him if he tried to hurt the muggle.

Charlie was of a mind this definitely called for the binding spell. He pointed out that it was probably the only thing that would save the woman but Rosie had been adamant that they had done enough damage. The suddenly heard noise and froze wands at ready.

Fenrir didn't know what to expect when he ambled down to the cottage but when he turned to round the last large tree he was stopped in his tracks by a most peculiar sight.

There was a woman in a pink dress floating in the air.

He blinked and glanced around casually.

" Well, well, well, how nice. Someone brought me a girlfriend." He walked around the woman casually pretending to study her although his attention was actually elsewhere.

" Guess I'd better thank you three..." He suddenly whirled around waving his wand in a wide arc sending out a blast of wind which uncovered all three children. Rosie screamed and then quickly cut herself off. They stared at him in fright. He grinned at them and stood up straight

"...Properly."

He stayed where he was and tapped his wand casually on his leg while he politely studied the trio who had brought their wands up and were pointing them at him.

" Now kids.." Fenrir kept his voice soft and soothing " That's rude to point your wands at someone and I know that Hogwarts turns out right good young uns." He shifted a bit closer making sure to keep his movements casual and subtle.

The kids still goggled at him the girl looking confused.

" You're holding a Hogwarts bag sweetheart." He said politely slipping one step closer.

" Don't come near us!" The tall thin kid said he shifted so he and the other boy who looked somewhat familiar were shielding the girl.

Fenrir smiled at him and held his hands up feet spaced apart. The girl was the one he was most focused on but he wouldn't let them know that until it was too late. Another female for the pack and two buggers for the feast. Oh yes he'd almost forgot about the woman behind him. Maybe 2 females for the pack, three for the feast would leave him pretty overfull for a few days. Perhaps he could keep one alive and silent for later.

" You called me." He said blandly." Exactly what questions do you fine young gents have that I can answer? Interested in being shape shifters? I can make room for you young uns. Fair warning it pinches a little bit."

Rosie shivered. She hadn't expected this polite discourse and it made her nervous. Fenrir was evil looking it but he was smiling politely looking a bit bored. His eyes were a deep electrifying blue and it was the gleam in those eyes that scared her.

" I'm..I'm looking for my father..." Charlie said. He was horrified to find that fear had almost made him forget why he was doing this. Seeing photos of Fenrir was nothing like facing him in real life. Charlie would have never believed anyone could radiate the pure venom that seemed to come of the huge shape shifter.

Fenrir made a huge deal of sighing and holding his hands out his wand pointed away from them.

" If yer mum is looking for some kind of support from me son I haven't a dime."

The kids stared at him. Fenrir bowed down slightly allowing another foot to slide forward. He could rush them but he wanted to get a grab at all three of them. His eyes met the tall skinny dipshit who was starting to relax his pose.

" That was a joke." Fenrir said blandly.

" My dad was a..a night hunter...he said you saved his life."

That caught Fenrir attention. He stepped forward opening his shirt to slide his wand out of site. This would be easier than he thought.

" A night hunter? Hunting Nosferatu? Big guy? Scar on his face right here? " Fenrir angled his body so he was closer again and motioned to his face near his hairline.

" Yes!" Charlie stepped forward and Potter and Rosie crowded behind him stopping him. They had decided it would be best to stay close to the fireplace although Rosie already realized they wouldn't have time to travel through the fireplace. It would have to be the brooms. She had to get them out she had to be quick and subtle about it. She began to try to think of a way to distract Fenrir. He might have the boys fooled but she could see he was getting closer by the second.

" Sorry can't help you kid. " Fenrir said regretfully He crossed his arm and brought the other hand up to thoughtfully rub his face. He stepped closer and held his hand out inquisitively " This was what? Six months ago? "

" Yes." Charlie said cautiously. He was beginning to think he had been right after all. A trip to prison and a new life had apparently taken away Fenrir bloodlust.

Fenrir stepped a bit closer. He was amused to see the girl had her hands together and appeared to be praying under her breath. Yes he would definitely enjoy sinking his teeth into that little morsel.

" I can tell you were he was and I can tell you the direction he went. Will that help? "

" Yes" Charlie said wand down staring hopefully at the big man. Fenrir crouched down again shifting his body so he was closer. He kept moving his hands has he talked so when he made his move they'd be slower to react.

" Well it was night I was out enjoyin a bite to eat and lo and behold I hear the sound of fightin.."

He motioned be hind him " Was about 5 miles out the north end of the town. Went lookin' and saw this fellow fighting three night walkers. He almost took a bite those suckers are fast I can tell you! He brought up this big cross bow and let loose this stake."

Fenrir chuckled to himself. He stood up shaking his head resting his hands causally on his hips. " Well he missed."

He stepped closer " I jumped in and chased one off and the other two left on their own." He leaned in not realizing that Potter had reached into grab a handful of floo powder. " Now let me tell you, I got me a bum rap but I swear on my grave I got nuthin' but respect for the ministry so I offered to point the fellow out to an inn that would put him up."

Fenrir twisted and pointed. He was at a perfect angle now to grab up the thin one in one arm and then grab the other two with the other arm. " He left the inn and went that way...towards the castle."

Suddenly the girl screamed startling him and a blast of light shot out from her wand towards the woman he had forgotten all about.

"Join now together as one!"

Before the after glow had faded enough for Fenrir to make his attack Potter threw a handful of Floo powder in his face.

Ferir jerked back with a roar of anger " Why you little bastard.." He lunged forward and his claws tangled into something soft. He lunged forward again to sink his teeth in then spat angrily. He had grabbed the girls handbag.

He heard the rush of brooms. Spitting he pulled out his wand to go after them when suddenly a pain unlike any he'd ever felt ripped through him. He gasped and dropped his wand bringing his hands to press against his chest. For a moment he felt like someone was ripping him in half. He wondered briefly if he was having a heart attack.

God's blood he hoped not that would be the most humiliating way he could think of to go out. Then the feeling was gone leaving him feeling some what groggy. He shook his head to clear it then looked up. The brooms were gone but he would find them oh yes...the scent of them would be on his mind until he found them...they couldn't hide at Hogwarts forever and he was nothing if not patient.

He turned angrily from the cottage still spitting the disgusting powder out of his mouth. He had just grabbed up his wand when he suddenly paused and realized the woman in pink was still hanging in the air. There seemed to be an aura of color around her but he wasn't sure. He rubbed his eyes briefly to clear them and looked again. Yup an aura. Well maybe the night wasn't a total loss. He stepped forward and reached out grabbing the woman by the ankle and simply jerking her to him. With a quick adjustment he had her over his shoulder.

He dispersed with the woman and flew back to the town to his little flat above the pub. He appeared in front of his bed and tossed his baggage on it. She bounced and a small noise of distress escaped her but she was still out like a light. Fenrir scratched his head briefly. He had no idea who this woman was. He took a wiff and curled his lip up. A muggle. What were three young wizards doing with a muggle woman? Did they intend to offer her up to him? Did they think he gave a damn about muggles? Especially ones wearing his most hated color? Pink. Bleh. Still he might as well get something for his trouble.

He climbed on his bed straddling her legs and grabbed her face none to gently. She was pretty enough but of course where magic was concerned a woman could be a beauty any day of the week or every one if she wanted. Muggles couldn't unless they painted their faces up. His hand slid down her throat. Supple, soft skin now there was something interesting he had an appreciation for women whose throats were soft. He cupped her breasts and nodded slightly in appreciation. A nice handful and firm. He slid his hands lower and raised his brows in surprise. He was a big man and he had big hands but he had rarely encountered a woman with a waist as tiny and dainty as this. Down further still fleshy hips. He grabbed the bottom of her gown and started to slide it up got impatient and simply ripped it off exposing long white legs. She had nice plumb thighs. Well now, so the night really wasn't going to be a complete waste. He grabbed one of her feet. They were small with delicate ankles and long slender toes she had on an anklet on one and toe rings on the other and wasn't that just the cutest damn thing?

He decided to roll her over fuck her and then pan her out to the rest of the pack. Some of them had never even seen a muggle it might be interesting to turn her loose in the woods and help teach them how to hunt muggles. He sat up higher and dropped his hands to his pants then paused his eyes locking onto her arm. He leaned forward over her left arm and turned it towards him.

She had a birthmark that was the exact same as his in the exact same spot.

Fenrir frowned and looked at the woman again. He had never seen her he was sure of that yet suddenly he had a feeling he knew her. He blew his breath out in disgust and climbed off her. With a wave of his wand he opened his cage and then picked her up and set her inside. Much to his amusement the way she was curled up back to him left her bare ass in view. It was a nice ass he thought. He would definitely get acquainted with it in all kinds of interesting ways later. Right now he had questions and he had not gotten to where he was by being stupid and rash.


	22. Chapter 23

Diana groaned softly. She hurt for some reason. Her back was killing her and her bed felt hard and unyielding. Had she fallen off the bed? She slowly opened her eyes and waited until everything came into focus. A wooden ceiling greeted her. She appeared to be looking at it through grates. In fact she felt like she was laying on grates. She sat up as much as she could moving slowly trying to process what she was seeing.

The entire situation hit her at once when she saw HIM. With a gasp she jerked back as far away as she could curling her feet against her and bringing her knees under her chin. She was in a large cage. In a bedroom that appeared to be in a cabin due to how much wood and stones the walls had.

There was a very large man in black pacing back and forth. He was wearing ill fitting clothes and when he leaned down to grin at her she shuddered. His face was harsh and odd looking. His hair was slicked back away from his face which was also covered in hair that was coarse looking like an animals. The black shirt he wore gaped open revealing a broad chest leading down to thick muscles that disappeared into tight black pants. His teeth appeared to jagged with sharp canines.

His eyes were the only thing she could have said was a good feature. They were a brilliant blue and very striking. They also had a very nasty gleam in them.

Oh my God I've been kidnapped by a psychopath she thought horrified. Out of my own room! Someone how transported God knows where! What was worse was she had always heard psychopathic and seriel killers looked like everyone else so why the devil did she wind up with the one who looked like he was trying out for a part in a wolfman film. He easily looked like a psychopathic killer!

" H...hello? " She stammered.

" Hullooo sweetheart." He was still grinning at her but there was an undertone of menace that had her shaking. suddenly her mother's voice spoke up in her head. Stop it Diana at once! Talk to him! Wolfman indeed! Monsters don't exist! People with a cool head have escaped from serial killers!

" Can I...can I please ask what I'm doing here? "

The man raised his brows slightly his grin sliding into a smirk. " Well darlin' I was rather hoping you could tell me why your here. Where did you come from?"

Diana shook her head at him " I'm sorry I...I don't know how I got here." she then forced herself to move to the front of the cage closer to him. She brought her hands up curling her fingers through the grate. He didn't move from his spot and this close he smelled the way her cat had after spending time outdoors rolling in the dirt and climbing trees.

After a moment he shrugged slightly " I believe you."

" What's going to happen to me? " She asked keeping eye contact with him. His jagged teeth scared her and despite her mother's reassuring voice in her head he sill looked more bestial then a normal man should. She felt she ought to try to get as much information as she could about the whys and wheres she was so she could hopefully get away.

" Well that's a rub sweetheart. I can't decide to bite you, fuck you, or eat you." The man grinned at her again and Diana shuddered again as she realized he was serious. She jerked back until she was huddled against the back of the cage again and stared at him in horror.

" Oh, oh p..please don't hurt me...I'm...I'm a louse lay! My fat husband even said he'd have more fun screwing a knot hole and I taste terrible! I eat a lot of uh garlic..onions...just terrible tasting things..." Diana realized she was sinking into a panicked babbling but she couldn't seem to stop. He looked like he could easily rip someone up with his teeth

This time he actually let out a low laugh silencing her. " You're a lousy lay and you taste terrible? Really? " He drawled " Darling this time I'm not believin' you for some reason but tasting terrible and being a lousy fuck doesn't leave me many options now does it? "

Diana glanced around the room again. A large bed, an old fashion wash basin, a window set in a stone wall and a large wooden door. That was it. Oh and a small table under the window that looked like it would break the first moment someone tried to use it.

She again forced herself to move to the front of the cage trying hard to keep the tatters of her gown around her legs.

" Please...can I get out of this cage? Just to stretch my legs?" she begged. She expected him to refuse but he surprised her.

" Sure." He stood up and to her it seemed to take him long time to stand to unfold the large broad body until his head almost seemed to touch the ceiling. He reached into his shirt which seemed wrapped around him leaving a lot of flesh to view and pulled out a stick. He tapped the stick around the cage and suddenly like that the cage had an opening.

She didn't dwell on this as all her attention was on the door. She stood up feeling a bit wobbly. He still never took his eyes off her even though he was no longer directly facing her. Like a predator watching a prey.

" Might I have some..some water?" She asked hoarsely hoping to force him to take his eyes off her.

" Water?" He asked silkily. " You want some water? Sure Darlin' let me get on that." He turned away from her slightly his eyes finally leaving her and she bolted for the door. Surely if she screamed someone would help her.

She didn't make it. Much to her shock she froze in the act of reaching for the door and her feet cleared the floor. For a moment she just hung there. Then she was spun around. He was standing by the bed grinning that horrible hungry grin and she suddenly flew towards the bed and landed on her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her.

She saw his shadow drift across the wall and then suddenly he was on top of her and she felt like she was being smothered. There was an animal smell about him which reinforced her thoughts that he was some kind of monster. She waited terrified to see if he would jerk what little bit of gown she had left on her off and commence to hurting her or as he had so crudely put it fucking her.

He did neither. Instead he leaned down so his mouth was close to her neck and began talking in low throaty tones into her ear.

" Well now...it's good we got that out the way. Guess we should lay down some ground rules here what do you say?"

She sucked in a tiny amount of air and whimpered.

She felt his nod his head slightly as if she had answered him.

" Good. Ok sweetheart here we go...rule number one...you don't go out that door unless I take you out that door yea? "

She nodded the best she could still trying to breathe he felt like he weighed a ton and there was no spot of her where she was free of him except where her body touched the mattress.

" Rule two, no screaming or making loud noises unless I'm making you scream and make loud noises."

She huffed slightly and he finally shifted just enough for her to suck in sweet air.

" Here's the deal sweetheart...you can make me hurt you... I might kill you without meaning to. " He suddenly shifted and ran one of his hands to her buttocks squeezing roughly.

"Or I can hurt you because I WANT to in which cause you might actually like it. What do you think? "

Diana pressed her face into the mattress letting tears fall. He waited and when he realized she had gone silent he chuckled again.

" Back to your cage pretty...I've got someplace to go. Mind you if you scream and make a lot of noise no one will hear you but I'll know and I won't be happy...you want me to be happy right sweetheart? "

" Yes." Diana whispered. Anything to get him off of her.

He stood up and then stepped back from the bed. " Get up."

Diana began to push up on her hands and knees when he suddenly hissed behind her.

" Stop! "

Diana froze halfway up on her hands and knees her buttocks still facing him her tear streaked face staring at the wall which had claw marks. The whole wall was covered in claw marks like a tiger had been set loose or something.

" Roll over on your back, sit up, then get up." He hissed. Diana didn't question him but quickly did so sliding to the floor and crawling as fast as she could into her cage. Again he tapped it with the wierd looking stick he had and suddenly the cage no longer had a door or any opening at all. She pulled herself again to the furthest point away form him and hugged her knees keeping her teary eyes looking down.

He stared at her a moment then turned and strode from the room slamming the heavy wood door behind him. Diana didn't not scream. She made no noise. She believed him when he said he would know and she feared his punishment would be swift and terrible. It wasn't dying she feared. It was how long he could keep her alive to use her at his leisure that had her petrified.

She leaned into her knees and began to cry.


	23. Chapter 24

Back at Hogwarts Charlie sat on the floor his head resting on his knees. Rosie was sniffling and Potter was simply pacing.

" Why did you do that Rosie? You're the one that said not to bind them!" He said running his hand nervously through his hair.

Rosie sniffled again " I panicked. I didn't want him to kill her and that was the only thing I could think of..I mean there was no way we were going to get her out of there."

Charlie finally looked up. " We need to tell someone...get hold of the ministry see what they can do. We can't just leave her!"

" I want to tell professor Abba." Rosie said. "She's the expert on shape shifters maybe she can help now while we wait on the ministry, who knows how long it will take for them to respond?"

Charlie started to protest then hesitated and sighed. Everything had backfired on him. No way would he ever be able to look in his mother and father's eyes again if they had found out what he had done with an innocent muggle. He found his mind going over, and over, everything he knew about Fenrir but to his chagrin now that he had actually talked to the shape shifter he had felt the evil that had oozed out of him he realized nothing he had studied had actually been any help.

Time to go to an expert.

Charlie stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Ok. Let's go."


	24. Chapter 25

Fenrir wasn't in a particularly good mood when he asked August to go with him to a small magic folks village. It was a bit of a way but they had something he needed. A library.

August hadn't asked questions and Fenrir could almost have smiled over the look on his face when Fenrir explained what he wanted. It was clear his comrade was chalking this up to one more crazy thing Fenrir was doing. They traveled through the air until they made it to the village named Applebottom. This village was enchanted and prohibited air travel. An old precaution against Death Eaters. Thus both August and Fenrir found themselves in front of an open gate outside a thick wall. They walked forward and waited.

Just as Fenrir had suspected the wall was enchanted and sent their information to the local magistrate who came out to see them. He was nearly as big as Fenrir but much cleaner looking and his clothes fit him. His eyes were hard and suspicious but there was no malice in his voice when he spoke to the two shape shifters.

" Help you gents? "

" Just here to pursue information at the library." Fenrir murmured keeping his eyes respectfully down and portraying as meek an air as he could manage. It was he reflected one of the few things he truly missed about being younger before the fury of the werewolf consumed him. He had once been able to pass as a muggle easily. Those days were gone.

He didn't know why but no other shape shifter had taken on the trappings of a werewolf like he had. No one had honed their blood lust until it gnawed at them every single day whether the moon was full or not. No one else could change at will all the way to a monstrous creature that was even more frightening then the average shape shifter.

He fought the urge to smile baring his teeth. No one else's name inspired as much fear as his did to the point stories of him were used like the bogey man to frighten both young and old in the magic world and there had literally been riots when the good folks found out the the Dementers practically escorted him outside and allowed him to escape.

They had let it go. Only because he HAD spent a good amount of time in Prison and there were formulas to keep the children he infected safe from the changes of the full moon. He hadn't been pardoned for any deaths he had caused but the magic world had set itself back after Voldemort had been destroyed. They were tired of killing. They hired huntsmen and held the ministry responsible for shape shifters. Fenrir had been left more or less alone so long as he didn't bring attention to himself and his freedom.

" I'll give you 2 turns of the clock. If you're still here after that I will place both of you under arrest for trespassing." The magistrate said his eyes never leaving Fenrir. " I imagine if I must do that the I must get the Ministry involved."

" More then enough time fine sir, thank you." Fenrir muttered.

He and August stepped past the gate and walked down the road past shops and bars and buildings containing homes. In the middle of the square was a round building of brick and slatted shingles. The windows went from ground to ceiling displaying moving shelves inside each one containing over a hundred volumes. Some so sacred they were locked in place with chains and spells.

Fenrir went to the door and opened it walking in with August behind him. They paused to get their bearings and August took his hat off respectfully.

" No! No, no, no, no!"

Fenrir paused as a short man walked up to him. " No Shape shifters!"

Fenrir frowned at him " Look, we checked in with..."

"No! Nothing here for you!"

Anger woke up deep inside him and he had to fight for a moment to stop himself from back handing this uppity wizard right out the window.

" I just need to look up information..."

" Hah! Can you read hmmmm? Shape shifters don't come skulking about libraries to read!"

Fenrir began mentally counting. He was going to loose it. He was going to kill this arrogant pompous little bastard and then kill whoever else was in here he'd leave every book drenched in blood...

" Give me a book and I'll prove I can read." Fenrir snarled. August shifted stepping back a bit.

" Nicholas! Let these gentlemen through please."

The man in front of them sputtered a moment then with a huff turned and walked off. A tall slender man wearing a turban walked up. He spread his hands " My apologies but some of these books are so very rare that my assistant is sure that the very forces of evil must be after the one of a kind recipe for wizards wine. Please do what you need and if you need help there are quelling pens everywhere at your service."

Fenrir nodded curtly. August sighed and stepped back up to his side as they made their way to the back where the parchment laid out and pens dreamily moved over them.

They sat on either side of the table and Fenrir looked at the parchment for a moment watching the moving pen.

August glanced at him. " So. What are we looking for?"

Fenrir grunted and rubbed his face briefly " I don't know."

August sat back and folded his arms casually studying his nails. He could be patient.

Fenrir rubbed his left arm absently then paused. He leaned towards the pen " Shared birthmarks." He said firmly.

The pen began scribbling hastily a long row of books.

Fenrir blew out a breath annoyed.

" That's about a 100 books. " August said.

" I can count!" Fenrir snapped.

" Involving spells." The pen went off again crossing off books and adding books until the list was down to about 50.

" Involving shape shifters. " The pen crossed off about 20 volumes and added 15 more.

" Were wolves." Ah bingo. The list shrank to 10 volumes. Three of them were considered restricted and not allowed to leave the building. August leaned over and read a few.

" I'll get the first 5.." He said.

" .. and I'll grab the rest." Fenrir nodded getting up.

To his chagrin it took them a half an hour to get the 10 volumes. He had gone to the tall lanky wizard in the turban who had gotten the three restricted volumes and handed them over with a reminder they couldn't be taken out of the building.

" What happens if you take a book out of the building? " August asked setting down his volumes.

" You burn and die." Fenrir said opening the first book. August stared at him appalled until Fenrir met his eyes and smirked.

" Fuck you're fuckin' with me mate...burn and die shit. " August chuckled.

Fenrir didn't bother to tell him that trying to leave with some of these volumes really would cause death. He used the quelling pen to get chapters for what he was looking for. Before he made it through the 3rd volume he was already feeling a sense of dread.

August noticed and he fidgeted trying to wait for Fenrir to get through whatever information he needed but his curiosity finally compelled him to ask.

" What's going on mate? "

Fenrir sat back and rubbed his face. He gave August a sour look. " You've heard of a forced wand wedding? Mating for life? Shit like that? "

August nodded confused. " Uh yea means you're stuck with someone forever right? "

" Right. Let's go. I'm done." Fenrir shut the book with a snap then walked up to the short wizard that had given him a hard time. He pressed two fingers against the wizards chest. " I'm leaving. Go clean up my mess I ain't got time to do it."

As an added insult he spat on the floor in front of the wizards fancy shoes.

He and August went to move to the door. The short wizard outraged drew his wand and sent a blast towards them. Through senses hones by years of conflict with magic folk August ducked and Fenrir whipped out his wand caught the curse and shot it back at the wizard. He froze and fell of stone cold.

The taller one with the turban hurried over and looked up holding up his wand maybe thinking of sending for help but Fenrir allowed fire to flicker at the tip of his wand and he held it meaningfully at the books around him.

Horrified the wizard stopped what he was doing keeping a panicked eye on the fire at the tip of Fenrir wand.

" Thanks for your help." Fenrir said pleasantly before he and his pack member left. They were both laughing and chortling by the time they made it to the gate. Fenrir mirth lasted until he remembered his predicament. By the time they were back to the village Fenrir was snarling and practically foaming at the mouth. He didn't know all the ins and outs but he knew this.

Someone was going to pay and pay big time.


	25. Chapter 26

Professor Abba acted about as well as expected when the three students went to her about what had happened. She had a fit which included a lecture and lots of threats about expelling them and then she hauled them to the head master's office.

Potter glanced guiltily around. He had been named after Dumbledore the greatest headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. Sadly Dumbledore had been dying of a curse and had been killed by Snape in order to get close to he who must not be named. Potter had actually loved the story of the two wizards he was named after. He very much wished they were alive for him to meet. Not right this moment though. He feared very much he would be a great disappointment right now.

The head master an old wizard known as Hardric Umpleberry listened with a frown. He was shaking his head by the time Professor Abba was done.

" Children this is a horrible mess up that you've managed to get involved in. I daresay the ministry is going to have a fit. Number one you've placed an innocent muggle in horrible danger just by exposing her to our world not to mention Fenrir! Contact with one of the most wanted shape shifters can have consequences I don't even want to think about! Manipulating one even one as evil as Fenrir is a direct violation of the treaties that were set up many years ago! Leaving the school without supervision! Lying! I'm not even sure where to start with all of this."

Charlie took a deep breath and stepped forward. " Sir, please...this is a my fault. I'm asking that you not punish Rosie or Potter too harshly. I wanted to find my dad so bad I didn't think this through. I swear I never meant to hurt anyone! "

Professor Abba sighed " Intentions mean nothing Charlie this is a compounded issue that may cause someone innocent their life!"

" Professor? " The teacher turned to the headmaster. He held up a hand " Before we go to the ministry...what can we do? "

Abba shifted thinking while tapping her wand on her hand. " I suppose the quickest way to resolve this is contact whoever speaks for Low Hollow and set up a meeting with their council and Fenrir. If she's still alive well...we could offer to take her off his hands...I suppose I could try to undo whatever was done. If that doesn't work...well...I'm afraid the ministry will have to get involved. "

" If they kill Fenrir won't they kill her? " Rosie asked anxiously. She kept thinking about how small and vulnerable the muggle had looked.

" They will but most likely if Fenrir is handed over or caught he'll simply be sent to a jail that can hold him perhaps the newer rebuilt part of Azkaban. Still..."

Charlie looked hopefully at his teacher wringing his hands " Yes? "

" Forced confinement away from each other might very well kill her...I'm not so sure about Fenrir...you have to have some capacity or empathy for someone else for any kind of bind to be effective and I'm sure that he doesn't have even one little drop in him anywhere. He might very well find it amusing to kill a muggle simply by denying her."

Charlie's shoulders slumped.

The head master clapped his hands and a small dragon flew down from someplace it had been hiding and landed on a perch.

" First things first. I think it best if we call on the council of Low Hollow and see what we can do."

He began writing out a letter.

Charlie stared at the ground tears shining in his eyes. " Will you...will you keep us informed?"

Abba snorted. " Young man the three of you will be going with us as well as two or three aurors."


	26. Chapter 27

Diana was leaning wearily against the cage. She had run her hands all over it trying to find a door and had found nothing. She had to go to the bathroom, she was hungry, and fear had left a nasty dry metallic taste in her mouth. There was no water close by and every time she looked at the wash basin she groaned softly. It had taken her some time to conclude she was further from home then she had feared.

For one thing the whole being thrown through the air thing. The cage with no door which opened at the command of the monster that held her captive. The wash basin had a floating spigot above it and was dripping water. The window was shut but from time to time she would have sworn she saw people flying around. Some of them appeared to be on brooms which she couldn't credit and some appeared on large birds.

She was so shell shocked she only mildly reacted to the door being thrown open and HIM walking through it. He looked unhappy and she supposed that didn't bold well for her. He stalked over to her cage and leaned down to glare in at her. She stayed huddled away from him not meeting his eyes.

" What's your name? " He asked harshly.

She cringed " Diana."

He let a harsh sounding laugh " Damn...that's just icing on the fucking cake! Diana! Goddess of the moon and hunt! "

" y..you don't have to call me that if you don't like it. I'll answer to whatever you want to call me."

He eyed her. When he spoke again his voice was soft and polite. " Well Diana I'm Fenrir looks like I'll be your host for a while. Are you hungry? "

Diana nodded nervously remembering his comment about eating her. It hadn't sounded sexual although even if it had that wouldn't have put her at ease. He took out the stick he kept under his shirt and tapped the cage in four different places and it again suddenly had an opening. He held his hand out to her. She hesitated and then took it allowing him to help her up. Standing this close to him made her shiver. He didn't comment on that and dropped her hand as soon as she was standing. He started walking to the door and she hurried behind him thinking and hoping that maybe ...just maybe..she could find someone to help her or at least get a better layout of where she was.

He opened it to a winding stone stair case. She gingerly stepped out onto the cold stone. She drew her arms around herself shivering and followed him.

They passed a window and then a tapestry depicting wolves fighting then another door. Fenrir long stride caused her to hurry after him but as she passed she could almost swear the tapestry moved. Not like a wind blowing across it but like the pictures had for a moment seemed to come to life. She was trying to stare at it and as a result of not paying attention she ran into Fenrir at the bottom of the steps and almost fell back on her ass.

She heard him chuckle. whether he was actually amused by her clumsiness though was not something she was going to speculate on. It was too easy for her to imagine that chuckle while he cheerfully ripped someone open with his bare hands.

She peeked around him and blinked in shock. They appeared to be in a pub. There were several tables and most of them had people sitting at them. Some of them were dressed oddly and reminded her of gypsies. They seemed to cover a broad demographic slice of the population because one fellow was very fat with buck teeth and one was so skinny he looked as though he could pass through a key hole. One man was so dark skinned he almost disappeared into the shadows and one appeared to be an albino.

" Sit there." Fenrir waved at an table with a young man sitting at it. He was attractive with ginger hair and large green eyes. He had been about to take a drink from a large glass but had stopped and was staring at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. No, not staring at her his eyes were firmly locked below her neck.

Diana blushed suddenly realizing she was pretty much naked. She seemed to realize it at the same time Fenrir did because he made a disgusted sound and stepped over to the nearest table. The gentleman that had been sipping a small glass of port was suddenly jerked out of his seat and fenrir snarled something at him giving him a shake. The gentleman hastily whipped off his cloak and handed it over. Fenrir tossed it at her still looking annoyed.

" Sit!" He snapped. She quickly did so wrapping the cloak around her. Her eyes were jumping from person to person. They wouldn't meet her gaze and a small flame of hope that had been burning in her died. None of these men were going to help her.

Fenrir got her attention by looming over her. Her eyes were level with his belt buckle and she started to hastily look down and just as hastily jerked her eyes up to meet his deep blue ones. Again he looked amused without giving off the actual emotion.

" What do you want to eat? " He asked.

Diana swallowed " What do they have? "

" Anything. Now what do you want? " He was sounding impatient again.

" May I please have a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich? "

" ' May I please have a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich?' God's blood! " He sneered and then turned to walk up to the bar. At this point he hesistated and then turned back to her. " What kind of jelly? "

" Oh um grape? "

" What do you want to drink? "

" Milk? "

" What kind of..never mind..." He turned with a grunt and muttered something that sounded like ' God Damn Muggles ' but she wasn't sure. Her attention had snapped to the creature at the bar.

It was horrible looking. At first she had merely thought it was a little man until he displayed ugly clawed hands, large ears and teeth that were even more wickedly sharp than Fenrir. She quickly looked away from the frightening sight and jumped when she realized she had forgotten about the young man sitting at the table with her. He was leering at her.

She sat back in the chair and stared at the table her cheeks heating up in embarrassment like always when she realized she was being stared at...again.

" It's a goblin." He said smiling at her. She glanced at him nervously. He gave her a nod. " Gonna join the pack eh pretty? My name's Don what do we call you lovely? "

" Diana." She said softly her hand creeping out from under the cloak. Rather than shake it he took it and kissed it then cradled it in his hands. She tugged gently trying to pull away.

" Now that's a right pretty name. Diana, Goddess of the moon, I can't wait to see you dancing naked in the moonlight! You're gonna make a right fine new bitch! I got me one already but that doesn't mean we can't engage in a bit of fun on the..."

" What the hell are you doing?!" Fenrir was back holding a tray which he plopped down spilling some of the drinks on it.

Don let go of her hand and frowned up at him " Oh uh sorry mate is she taken?"

Fenrir stared at him until he dropped his eyes and nervously shifted. He grabbed his drink drained it and muttered " Sorry mate...I'll just be off now..." He got up and hurried out. Fenrir glared incredulously at the door he hurried out of for a moment then shook his head.

He placed a plate with two perfect looking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of her. A tankard of frothy white milk and then another tankard of what looked like beer. The plate he sat in front of himself had a piece of meat on it.

A bloody raw piece of meat. It was gross looking but she somehow wasn't surprised that what he was eating. She picked up on of the sandwiches and began eating it. She was surprised to find she was suddenly very hungry. Midway through her second sandwich she realized fenrir was holding the hunk of meat in one hand and a tankard of some sort of brew in the other. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her. He brought the meat to his mouth ripped a chunk off and chewed it with relish. He took a drink belched slightly then wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand.

She hastily turned her attention back to her sandwich which suddenly didn't taste as good. She gulped down her milk and and hesitantly sipped the other drink he'd placed in front of her. To her surprise it was good. It had a sharp bite but it was sweet.

" Butter Beer."

She jerked surprised to hear him speak.

" Thought you might like it." He added popping the last of the meat in his mouth.

Diana nodded at him her eyes still on the table. Her mind was churning over what she had heard and a new fear was growing in her heart. She realized Fenrir was looking down at her since her head barely came up to his shoulder.

He sat back. There was a look on his face she couldn't read. He licked his lips slowly and for a moment she caught a glimpse of those jagged teeth then he smiled at her. That frightened her and she hurriedly took another sip of the butter beer and glanced around at the other men in the tavern. No one would meet her eyes but she suddenly had a horrible feeling they were aware of every move she was making.

Fenrir heard her speak but her voice was so soft and whispery even his keen hearing didn't quite catch what she said.

" Sorry? " He asked polity turning his full attention on her.

" um...please don't pass me around." She said. She bit her lip and forced herself to meet his gaze.

He raised his brows " Don't pass you around? I don't follow."

" If you're...you know...part of a gang or something...please don't pass me around to all the men...couldn't I just be...you know...your property or something? "

Fenrir stared at her astonished for a moment then he burst out laughing causing several patrons to give them amazed looks. When he got his mirth under control there was an almost unholy look of glee on his face.

" You want to be my personal bitch huh? " he asked grinning at her " You know you don't get to make the choice."

Diana found her eyes tearing up. " No I know...but please...I don't want to be raped so many times it kills me...I'll work on you know...pleasing you...just please...I'm so scared but I'd rather deal with the devil I know...and...please!"

Fenrir glanced around " Alright dry it up you're not going to be passed around ok? Stop it with the fucking water works will you? I don't have time to properly enjoy it right now..."

He absently began patting himself before noticing a napkin folded unused on the tray. He snatched it up and handed it to her before leaning forward to retrieve his drink.

" Work on pleasing me eh? Isn't that interesting." He mused.

Diana decided now would be the time to try to wash up the best she could wherever she was allowed.

" I need to use the loo please." She said her hand shaking slightly as she sat the drink down.

" Well I'll take you to use the loo and then we've got places to go." He said standing up. He smirked down at her " We can start practicing how you can ' please ' me tonight."

Diana nodded her eyes shiny with unshed tears. She stood up and wrapped the cloak around her. " I'm ready." She said softly.


	27. Chapter 28

The Owl bearing a message from Hogwarts dropped it's message on Angus's desk. The large were tiger set his drink down and snapped his fingers causing the envelope to glide into his hand. He opened it up and read it. He sat up suddenly and read it again. Anger heated up his face and the snarl that came out of his mouth was every bit as dangerous sounding as Fenrirs and in fact it was the were wolf's name he snarled out so angrily.

" Fenrir!"

Fenrir paused and turned to glare impatiently at Diana who was trailing behind him. " What's taking you so damn lo...oh." He suddenly realized to his chagrin he'd failed to take into account she had no shoes on.

He shrugged to himself and simply picked her up placing her up on his shoulder. She gasped and quickly put her hand on his other shoulder to keep from falling off.

She looked around, for a moment she was so awed by what she saw she almost forgot her discomfort. Fenrir found himself amused realizing that this was the first magical city Diana was seeing. He was pretty sure if he ever got her to Hogwarts the castle would blow her mind.

Not that he was thinking of giving her tours anywhere...but if he were go out and about and occasionally he did there was no harm in taking her along might actually be a good idea until he could find out exactly how this binding spell worked.

The town square worked a lot like Diagon ally but no where near as big. There were curious looks as no one could ever recall Fenrir walking around with a woman perched on his broad shoulder. They didn't get a chance to deduce she was a muggle, his brisk pace saw to that.

Some members of his pack who were around stared at Fenrir until he glared at them to make them mind their manners. He adjusted Diana causing her gasp and catch herself before she fell off.

Fenrir adjusted his grip on her legs sliding his hand higher up on her thighs making her go stiff. He wasn't actually trying to terrorize her but her smell was driving him mad and had been since he'd first grabbed her in the woods. It was distracting and that annoyed him that he could even be so distracted. Usually the only thing that overwhelmed his sense was the smell of blood.

This close to his face he couldn't block it out like he had at the pub. Every time he breathed in her scent teased him bringing to mind everything that had ever moved him all the way back to when he was still human.

He grunted breathing in her smell trying to not to falter in his step...chocolate frogs which he had loved when he was a kid... a dark dank cave in which he had made his home before he had started down the bloody path he had...lilac perfume...fear...the smell of rain just before it poured onto the forest... a bitch in heat.

" Fenrir?" his name made him perk his ears up slightly. He realized suddenly to his chagrin he had actually stopped in the middle of street and turned his head pressing his face against the cloak around her to smell her. Annoyed he adjusted her again almost tipping her over forcing her to lay around his shoulders like a contented cat.

He'd get over this right quick he promised himself. When he had the time he would strip her and sniff every inch of her for as long as he pleased. He reached up and scratched his nose. The smell of the cloak itself he didn't like. Someone else's smell on her. He didn't deal in clothes therefore he actually didn't know any spells that would cloak her but he knew others who did.

He was glad when he came up to the apartment. He knocked briefly. When Sharlee opened the door her eyes went wide at the sight of Fenrir giving piggy back rides. He pushed past her and set the woman he was carrying down. He explained what he wanted and much to his annoyance Sharlee immediately objected.

" You want me to put clothes on another woman?" She stared at Diana a moment then she wrinkled her nose " God's blood is she a muggle? What is she doing in Low Hollow? "

" Never mind how she got here get her some clothes that fit and fix that pink thing she's got on."Fenrir snapped. Damn women who couldn't just do what they were told.

Sharlee huffed angrily. " Fine...are you going to stand there like an old peeping tom? "

Fenrir grinned at her but after a moment of silence he shrugged and walked out into her little drawing room. Sharlee whirled angrily on Diana.

"Look here bitch! You will NOT be alpha female! If you try I will rip you up!"

Diana stared at the tall lovely blonde astonished and scared. She had no idea what that had meant but she knew this woman was dangerous. Best to not make her violent. " No I'm not...I won't...can you...can you help me get away? "

Sharlee stared at her frowning " Get away from where? "

" From here...from him!" Diana whispered.

Sharlee shook her head a bit confused...Fenrir wouldn't dare keep a muggle just for amusement would he? Well even if he did he was head of the pack and though she might buck and stand up to him in order to secure her place she would never actually go against him.

" Drop that cloak." She said curtly.

Diana once again tasted the bitter ash of disappointment. She had hoped to get the woman on her side. She dropped the cloak and didn't even meet the woman eyes as she walked around studying her.

Sharlee reached and ran a hand down the muggles breast to her waist to the saucy kick where her hip began. A bit of lust went through her...what a lovely body...small wonder Fenrir the great prick wanted her dressed better.

Sharlee pulled out her wand and pointed it at the muggle. Just like that the pink lacy gown was fixed. Diana didn't get a chance to wonder over this because the gown suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to her, then folded itself up, and settled in a chair. A swish and flick brought out a couple of bolts of fabric. While Diana stared amazed with her arms held out a few outfits fitted themselves to her seeming to appear out of the air then whipping off her to fold and settle in the chair with her gown. Sharlee made her 2 dresses and 2 pairs of pants. Another spell put good walking shoes on her.

She stood back admiring her creation. Diana was wearing a walking gown done in forest green cinched tightly at the waist with a corset and roomy sleeves that stopped at her elbows. Sharlee mentally patted herself on the back. The woman wasn't beautiful but she had a body that more then made up for that. Something Fenrir no doubt wanted to display. She added the other clothes to a small bag and handed it over to Diana. She took the muggle's hand and led her out to present her silently to Fenrir.

Fenrir looked her over and nodded approvingly. He frowned when he saw Diana was trying to loosen the corset in one hand and pull her hair up with the other.

" Leave it alone!" He looked almost as astonished as the women that he had raised his voice. Sharlee glared at Diana for a moment.

" Fenrir? I feel like I should get some answers. Does the pack need to be concerned about the ministry getting involved in our business?"

Fenrir shook his head. " I'll handle the ministry. Is the witch...what was her name? "

" Sandra." Sharlee said dryly.

" Is Sandra ready for her first full moon?" Fenrir asked he was still looking at Diana his eyes taking in everything from the strained white look on her face to the walking shoes that covered her delicate little feet.

" She thinks so." Sharlee said.

Fenrir nodded and reached out to snag Diana's hand and lead her out to the cobblestone street. Sharlee stood at the door a moment more puzzled than angry and then shrugged and went back inside.

Fenrir walked away from the ally leading Diana out of town. They were subject to many looks. Diana's shape caused some but most of them were again shocked to see Fenrir acting odd. He was walking down a street holding a woman's hand. None of them could ever remember seeing that either. A majority of them shrugged it off as there really was someone for everyone.

Fenrir walked until they were by the river. He led Diana to a stone bench and sat her down. He began to pace in front of her while she tightly held the bag in her hands and stared at the ground.

" Now let's get this over with. Pay attention Diana. You're a muggle..you don't use magic. Here as you've seen we do." Fenrir pulled his wand out just long enough to make a green flame flicker out of it. Diana nodded not wanting to interrupt now that she was finally getting some answers.

" Everything you believe doesn't exist, exist here. I'm a shapeshifter. A lycan. So is Sharlee and most of my pack but there's other shapeshifters who turn into other animals sometimes against their will sometimes not. "

Diana stared at him " So that's why you look..." She trailed off awkwardly. Fenrir grinned at her and even struck a pose.

" That's why I'm so handsome I'll change with the full moon but you won't be with me because more then likely my pack will kill you and I might not be able to help myself from turning you."

He started to pace again. " You were brought here by magic by three kids...you don't know why and I don't know why but I aim to find out. You and I have been bespelled to be linked together somehow, until I know more I'm not going to hurt you...yet."

Diana flinched.

" Some people of some import are going to be looking for you and for me and when we speak to them you will not impress on any of them that you want to leave. Believe me I can whip us anywhere in a heart beat and if you get me run out of town...well let's just say I won't be happy and if I'm not happy I'll forget about not hurting you and trust me there's ways I can torture you without even breaking a sweat."

He gave her a hard look until she nodded to let him know she understood. Fenrir put his wand up and crossed his arms staring down at her.

" Any questions? "

" Will you send me back?" Diana asked looking at him hopefully.

Fenrir cocked his head a moment then a grin stretched up his lips there was a gleam in his eyes but she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a bad one.

" I don't know. Think if I can get away with it I might keep you."

Diana glanced at her hands twisting nervously in her lap.

" But why? If you didn't bring me here and I'm going to cause you trouble why not send me back and be done with? "

Fenrir shrugged. " I'll think about it."

Meaning he wouldn't Diana sighed and shrugged to herself. He said there were more people here with magic. If she could get away from him she could find someone to bring her home.

Suddenly Fenrir jerked causing her to look at him confused. There was a small envelope floating in front of his face. From his astonished expression she was given the impression it had surprised him as much as it had her.

A loud roar of anger seemed to come from it sending a brief gust of air that ruffled the hair on Fenrir furious red face. A loud baritone voice caused Diana to jump as it spewed anger and fury at Fenrir who reacted with equal fury.

" He sent me a howler?! That fucking uppity bastard pussy cat sent me a howler?!" Fenrir grabbed the offending paper out of the air and ripped it up himself. He then proceeded to stomp it into the ground. Noise caused him to look up angrily.

Diana was laughing. She knew this was bad. She knew as angry as he was Fenrir might forget about not hurting her and possibly punch her hard enough to break her neck but she couldn't help it. She had crammed both her hands against her mouth to stop the peals of laughter that escaped but it did her no good.

Then an amazing thing happened. Through her watery eyes Fenrir went from looking angry to chagrined and then his mouth kicked up in an almost embarrassed manner as it dawned on him he must have looked ridiculous. A big man like him stomping the life out of an itty bitty screaming envelope. He looked down at the scraps of paper and placed one hand on his hip and scratched behind his head. He looked up at Diana who had managed to get her laughter under control except for a few giggles that escaped.

He shrugged almost bashfully and waved his hand around the offending scraps that were catching fire and disappearing.

" Heh, you know I've always hated those things." he said. This time when he grinned at her Diana was actually able to smile back.


	28. Chapter 29

An awkward moment later he held his hand out to her.

" Time for those people I mentioned...remember what I said about getting me run out...I'll take it out on your ass."

Diana nodded her humor effectively gone. When she took his hand she suddenly had a strange sense of not being there. Her head was whirling when her feet touched the ground and she blinked surprised to see a door in front of her.

Fenrir knocked angrily and the door opened. He strode in and paused to glare at the people inside. A large man who had been reading what appeared to be a letter looked up and held up a quizzing glass. He frowned and gained his feet.

Diana glanced around at the other people in the room and was surprised to see three white faced children in some kind of formal robe huddled close to the fire place. They looked relieved to see her. A tall severe looking woman stood next to them. Three grim looking men stood around the room and in a chair next to her a squat dapper looking man had paused in the act of sipping tea.

Fenrir glared at the were-tiger who was taking Diana's hand and patting it.

" Nice howler Angus. You gonna put me in time out too? " Fenrir asked sarcastically.

" Straight to Askaban would be perfect!" Angus snapped at him. He turned to Diana " My dear, I'm so sorry you've been brought into this mess! Please be assured we will do whatever we need to in order to get you home safe and sound! Would you like some tea?"

Diana nodded gratefully. Finally someone who sounded willing and able to help her. She snuck a glance at Fenrir who had adopted a bored look and was studying his clawed hand. Angus led her to a chair and set her down. A cup of tea floated to the table next to her and settled down. She seized it eagerly. The large man sat back in the chair he had occupied and leaned forward. He had, she saw with amazement, yellow eyes.

" Diana My name is Angus. I'm the speaker for the town of Low Hollow which is where you are in case you havn't been told. The man sitting in the chair is John Syntonet Claire, he's one of our ministers of magic. These three children are from a rather prestigious school called Hogwarts. That's Charlie Den, Al Potter, and the lovely girl hiding behind them is Rose Weasley. This is their teacher Professor Abba. They are the reason you're here."

Diana glanced at the children surprised. they were giving her sheepish looks. Angus held a hand out prepared to introduce the Aurers but Fenrir interrupted him.

" Can we get on with this? "

" What's your rush? " One of the Aurers said glaring at Fenrir. He had been on the werewolf capture team for several years and it disgusted him to have to stand in the same room with a man as savage and low as Fenrir. They had caught him several times and almost every time he had escaped usually taking a life or two with him.

Fenrir leaned back against the large table next to him and met the Aurors angry gaze. " Full moon tonight. As I'm sure you remember...you don't want to be in the same room as me. Course looks like you came prepared.." This was said with a sneer in the direction of the children and produced instant uproar.

The kids gasped shocked. The professor stepped in front of them pulling out her wand. Angus and Aurors reacted with outrage while the minister stared at Fenrir truly amazed he would so casually refer to his crimes.

Fenrir stepped back pulling his own wand out. He hoped they would attack him. It would give him an excuse to kill someone. Angus however had not gotten to his present position through foolishness. The only reason Fenrir would try to cause such a reaction was to get exactly what he wanted.

" Enough!" He snapped before the Aurors could react against the werewolf. He took a deep breath and his eyes fell on Diana who sat looking scared at the sudden almost violet reaction around her.

Deciding that the more information the better Angus grimly explained " Forgive us my dear but Fenrir here is known killer of innocent children. He's been known to forcefully turn young children into werewolves against their will and though I have no proof the ministry and the Aurors have told me he is also known to indulge in cannibalism whether it's a full moon or not."

Diana felt the blood drain from her face and her eyes flew up to where Fenrir was standing. His blue eyes were cool with amusement and his lips had stretched up into a mocking grin that did little more than expose his deadly teeth.

" Is..is that true?" She asked hoping that they were wrong. To her dismay Fenrir raised his brows and nodded his head.

" I'll do anything to make my pack bigger. Children...much easier to train them when their young to hate the very people you see around you." His grin twisted into a snarl " Since they will also tell you I and my kind have no right to live. Rather uppity of them don't you think? "

" You're not a race you're a virus!" One of the Aurer snapped angrily. Fenrir turned towards him anger briefly taking control.

" We have every right to indulge in our nature and live as we wish! If we weren't meant to be we wouldn't be here! We're a natural part of you're world!"

" You're a damn Abomination! Brought about by evil spells! That's nothing to be proud of ! How can you stand being what you are?!"

Before the two could cast spells their wands were knocked out of their hands.

" Enough! We are not here to debate shape shifters! We have a very frightened muggle here and this is not helping and it's wasting time." Angus roared. He glared briefly at the Aurors. " If you wish to pursue Fenrir to place him back in prison you must go through the town council as per our agreement with the ministry. The shape shifters have a right to decide another's fate."

Fenrir smugly called his wand back to him. Angus didn't know it but he had enough pack members to skew any decision the council made.

The minister spoke up softly " Fenrir has been a wanted man for a long time Angus since before this town was given over to your people."

"..and now you must abide by the treaties you made." Angus said sitting down. He sighed and picked up his glass unhappily. There were shifters who would defend Fenrir not because they cared about him but simply because he was shifter. Allowing magic folk to come in and simply arrest him without going with the council would cause an uproar. Peace was so fragile here. He was loathe to risk it if he could avoid it.

" Now. please tell me what happened. Why is she here? "

Charlie flushed and stepped forward towards the were tiger. he had never seen a were-tiger and all kinds of questions where bubbling up but he tamped them down. Trying not to embellish he explained that he had been looking for his father. That he felt the ministry had given up. He produced the paper with the spell on it and handed it to Angus who had looked grimmer and grimmer the longer he spoke.

Angus glanced at Fenrir who pitched in his part in all of it making sure to stress he gave Charlie all the information he had while also omitting his attempt to nab the three children. When he was done Angus had leaned forward rubbing his head.

" This is grave...grave indeed..."

" I would like to say Hogwarts is willing to help however we can and we are even now looking for answers...in the meant time we offer up sanctuary for this muggle where she can be safe..."

" No!" Everyone turned startled to Fenrir. He angrily pointed at the them to emphasis his point.

" I've been bonded against my wish or knowledge! How do I know it isn't a trap to avoid the council? You just admitted this woman might be used against me and you expect me to let her out of my sight? No way!"

" I'm sure the children weren't engaging in..."

" The damn school could of sent them!" Fenrir sneered " You and the ministry could have known all along! Hell! She might even have agreed to it!" This was directed at Diana who had huddled in the chair horrified with what was being implied.

" Perhaps if Hogwarts could allow Fenrir to..."

" No!"  
"Absolutely not!"  
" Are you mad?!" The chorus cut off the minister before he could finish.

" I and my colleagues will NEVER allow Fenrir to have access to our students!" Professor Abba declared.

Angus who had been studying the paper looking for anything that might indicate a way out of the spell looked up at the minister.

" I'm afraid I have to agree with Fenrir on with this. The muggle should stay here as a good gesture to ensure she isn't being used as a weapon against Fenrir. Not to mention separating them by force might cause her harm."

Fenrir started to angrily point out it might cause him harm but he bit back his retort. Let the great pussy cat stand up for his cause. It would save Fenrir the headache.

" My dear, I can make you welcome," Angus said meeting Diana's eyes " If you'll permit me you can stay here under my protection..."

" Not going to happen!" Fenrir snarled. He was starting to look more bestial as anger coursed through him.

" You don't expect us to entrust her to you? " One of the Aurors asked incredulously.

" She's been with me for two days now and as you can see she isn't harmed!" Fenrir snapped. Pinpoints of red had appeared in the center of his eyes " She'll be perfectly safe with me since it's in my own best interest to make sure she is! If you keep her here I promise you I'll come looking for her because i won't be able to help it and there will be blood shed!"

" I'll stay with Fenrir!" Diana said jumping up. She had seen what was happening to him was afraid that he would convert into a monster right there and start ripping people apart. Sure they had magic but they had also as good as admitted that they couldn't touch the werewolf. Even a drop of blood spilled was too much if she could prevent it. She walked over to him and stood near him eyes to the ground.

Fenrir reached out and placed his clawed hand on her shoulder pulling her back until she was snuggled up against his side while he glared at them daring them to challenge him.

Angus sighed and stood up. " I believe this conversation is over. Please find a way to undo what's been done as soon as possible. My dear if you need anything...allow me to give you this..."

A quill appeared in the air in front of her. " This quill needs no ink. It will call up parchment wherever you're at and no spell will prevent you from using it to contact me."

" Thank you." Diana said taking the quill with awe. It disappeared but she could feel it pressing up comfortably against her hand.

Fenrir flushed angrily. Professor Abba stepped forward catching his attention.

" Will you perform the unbreakable vow to keep this woman safe? "

" No." Fenrir said curtly. " You've already hogtied me against my will you aren't getting a chance to do more."

Professor Abba's lips thinned out angrily " Then will you at least assure us you won't in any way make the bond stronger? That she will remain...uh...unmolested? "

Fenrir was confused and then he realized what he was being asked and his smile looked truly evil. " Why Professor! You're acting like this woman wouldn't be interested in a bit of fun with me! what's the matter? Don't you think my handsome charming self could be resisted? "

" I think all we need to worry about is your self control Fenrir which in the past has not served you that well. The full moon rises again tonight for the last time this month. Thankfully a double hunter's moon is only once every seven years. We don't want to see her harmed."

" I won't eat her unless she asks me too. That's the best you're going to get." Fenrir purred he dropped a wink which immediately caused outrage again. The kids looked confused but Abba's face had gone so red she truly looked for a moment like she would explode. Angus glared at Fenrir.

" That's enough of that kind of talk in front of these children! I think we're all going to have to make do with things as they are but I want the ministry to stay in touch with your progress."

He had just finished speaking when Fenrir took off taking Diana with him in a cloud of black smoke.


	29. Chapter 30

Two of Aurors stepped forward alarmed but Angus took control of the situation.

" Gentlemen, thank you for coming I believe we no longer need your services." he stated firmly. They hesitated but the minister also gained his feet and nodded at Angus before motioning for them to follow him.

" This is bad. Much worse then I expected." Professor Abba said shaking her head.

Angus gave her a slightly amused look " You expected Fenrir to be reasonable? To worry that the muggle could be hurt by his actions? To simply let us take something from him that you gave him full control over? In other words professor you expected him to act human? "

Professor Abba shook her head " Of course not! I know better then most what a monster he is I simply thought if she was unharmed he'd want to be rid of her. " shes hook her head wearily "Do you really think she was unharmed? He could very well being using the torture curse on her right now! I mean how would we know? She barely even got a chance to speak!"

" A bit late to worry about that now isn't it? Angus said grimly. He stood up. " Please do what you can to undo this fiasco. The longer she's here the more dangerous this situation becomes. I wouldn't put rape past Fenrir but my biggest concern is he may loose control of his appetites and kill her. "

The girl stepped forward hesitantly " But wouldn't that kill him to? "

Angus looked at her sadly " We don't know miss. His lack of control could very well lead him to self destruction. I somehow doubt this spell makes them so inseparable he'll feel any pain he inflicts on her. However, this is very old magic. Forbidden as well much like producing horcrux's or casting love spells or curses to make people a slave to your will. There's a reason there's so little about it. It's stronger than a love spell, more insidious in nature, and is for all intents and purposes permanent. That makes it dangerous if the two hate each other. The muggle didn't seem like a hateful woman but who can say? "

Angus sighed and picked up his cup and refilled his tea. He rubbed the whiskers on his face.

" Yet for all intents and purposes it doesn't take into account the people themselves. Or the non human element. I assure you Fenrir isn't human and hasn't been for a long time. He's a slave to his base nature. Yet there are plenty of non human elements out there that seem that way but in truth are not. I've never heard of a dragon showing love to another dragon yet we have alot of proof they care very much about their offspring much as we do. I've even heard stories of dragons choosing to mate for life though I've never seen or heard of concrete proof for such things."

" The centaur and the green lady!" Charlie suddenly burst out excitedly.

Rosie shook her head scornfully " That's just a fairy tale."

Angus chuckled " Well miss sometimes fairy tales ring with truth. The human woman who lived alone in the woods, I'm sure covers many people. Falling in love with a centaur is very unnatural but they are partly human so who's to say? Here's what I propose."

He sat down his cup " Go back to Hogwarts and do what you can. In the meantime I'll check on the muggle and keep an eye on her. If I see signs of mistreatment I'll get her away from Fenrir. that's the best I can do right now. As for everything else well...we'll have to deal with things as they come."

Charlie looked glum but the children gathered around Professor Abba to be transported back to Hogwarts. They were more determined now and at least the were-tiger had assured him he would try to keep an eye out for the muggle while they tried to undo the mess they had caused.


	30. Chapter 31

When they appeared back in Fenrir's room Diana found herself suddenly back on the bed. Alarmed she looked at Fenrir. He was grinning at her in a way that caused her to scramble backwards away from him. While she watched eyes wide he abruptly tore off his shirt and pulled his wand out.

Faster then she would have believed anyone could move he snagged her by her ankle and pulled her back to him.

" What...Fenrir what..."

He grabbed her right arm and leaned over it. " This is probably going to hurt." He said. A light suddenly came from the tip of his wand and carved a mark close to her wrist. It felt like someone was using a scalpel on her and she gasped in pain and tried to pull away.

Fenrir however had fixated his attention on the blood that oozed up and began to dribble down her arm. Before she could protest he suddenly brought the bloody wound to his mouth and sucked brutally on it. She had never experienced anything quite like it. It hurt enough to send sparks of pain tingling up to her shoulder. At the same time the pressure caused her mind to go back to the few times her husband had given her a hickey and how erotic it had been to feel someone suckling on her.

She cried out again more in surprise and fear then pain. Abruptly the sensation changed. She could no longer feel the wound but her skin was still being drawn into Fenrir mouth and then she felt his broad flat tongue swirling around on her flesh. He made a hissing sound and suddenly pressed her arm hard against his mouth. She could feel the hardness of his teeth and suddenly she sure he was going to simply take a bite out of her.

Diana tried to brace herself for what she was afraid of to come but Fenrir tossed her arm aside. To her shock there was no longer a wound. Instead a bright white scar outlined an odd rune surrounded by a sphere. It was fairly small but big enough to take up the middle of her arm like a strange tattoo.

Fenrir's eyes seemed to be glowing an electrical blue that was both strange and beautiful. He climbed up on the bed casting aside his wand and slid his hands around her waist. He pulled her up onto his thighs until her crotch was firmly pressed against him. He pressed one hand lightly against her throat using the claw like nail on his thumb to force her head back. Again he moved so fast she didn't get a chance to do more then suck in a breath.

"Uh.." When she gasped he took full advantage to cover her mouth with his own and sweep his tongue from side to side. To her horror she could taste herself on him. She planted her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed.

She might as well have been pushing against a wall. He didn't budge and again took full advantage of her mouth. She didn't bite him because she had a horrible image of him biting her back, sitting up, spitting her severed tongue at her while he laughed at her. She could feel the hardness of his teeth against her lips. Suddenly she was aware of something else that sent her heart racing in panic.

He was fully aroused. She was suddenly horribly aware of the hard thick length of him pressed against her. She shoved against him again and he finally broke away from her. He was grinning amused but she was getting to recognize his mood well enough to realize he was but a hair breadth away from violent fury.

" Guess you decided you'd rather stoop for the troops huh? Ah well I didn't think you'd be that good anyway. A shame...you tasted good."

It took a confused moment to suddenly remember the conversation they had earlier where he had promised not to pass her around to his pack and she had promised to try to please him. Diana mentally kicked herself. She reached up threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to him in order to mash her lips against his.

Fenrir laughed against her mouth for a moment then leaned down sliding his large hands under her shoulders to keep her pressed firmly against him. She slowed down trying hard to think about what might and might not please him and whether she'd even be good enough to do so. No doubt he was used to a hard rough ride. Perhaps if she gave him the opposite? She pulled away slightly in order gently suck his lip into her mouth. She used her tongue to actually trace his deadly teeth. She slid her hands up stroking his hair allowing her fingers to move against his scalp, trace his earlobes, and rub his jaw. He shivered.

A strange warmth spread through her stomach. How long had it been since she had been with a man? 3 years? 4? She had forgotten things and was experiencing things she had never had a chance to feel. She had loved her husband but neither she nor he had been very physical. They had worked hard for what they had but oh if she had known she might have pressed him a bit.

She slid her hands down Fenrir shoulders, against his broad chest, feeling the muscles flex under her fingers. She took a moment to stroke his nipples enchanted that they seemed as sensitive as hers. She could feel his heart starting to pound as she pressed eagerly against his crotch. She slid her mouth down his chin feeling the hair rub pleasantly against her skin. When she got to the pulse beating against his throat she took a chance of sucking in his skin and biting gently.

He groaned and thrust against her sliding her further up on the bed. Diana shivered. When he had groaned like that it had sent vibrations all through her body and sent a liquid warmth between her legs where she was still pressed against him. She suddenly wanted to feel that again. She slid her legs up pressing her feet against his sides moving against him eagerly while pressing her lips against his own drawing his tongue back into her mouth. She gently bit down and was rewarded with another groan louder and stronger then before. Tremors went through her body and she was almost sure she was getting ready to simply cream her panties when she became aware something was wrong.

Fenrir had suddenly gone stiff as a board and his breathing had changed. Whereas before it had been fast with lust it was suddenly harder, almost panicked if she could believe such a thing. She let got of him and laid back confused. What she saw made her gasp in fear and scramble away from him.

His teeth were getting longer...sharper. His hair was growing becoming more coarse and where there hadn't been hair before long gray hairs were sprouting up. His pupils were dilated his teeth clenched in a snarl. Where his hands were pressed against the bed his fingers were changing his nails getting longer slicing into the sheets.

Diana glanced over at the window with dread and sure enough it was dark out. The moon was rising and Fenrir was changing into his wolf form. She rolled off the bed away from him and ran to the door panicked.

To her dismay the door refused to budge. Diana hunkered down against the door and began to pray.


	31. Chapter 32

Diana waited sure that at any moment Fenrir was going to descend on her and rip her to bloody pieces. There was an odd sound like a gust of wind and she quickly peeked through her fingers. Relief went through her as she saw Fenrir had managed to take off in a cloud of dark smoke. The room was empty.

She stood up on legs that were slightly weak and stumbled back over to the bed to sit on it. She closed her eyes mentally painting soothing pictures in her mind, a trick she had learned early in the medical field where every moment could be life or death. After a moment her thundering heart slowed down. Her breathing returned to normal. She sighed and and glanced down sliding her fingers into the rips in the bedding.

She blushed as her mind went back to what they had been doing just prier to that hair raising incident. An odd voice suddenly spoke up in her mind. It was so alien sounding that for a moment she actually thought someone was in the room with her.

'Shame...you were so close to actually having an orgasm.'

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she got up and began to pace mentally chastening herself.

' I think I should worry more about escaping from a monster then whether or not I'm getting ready to have an orgasm don't you think? '

' A monster...so you had better get whatever enjoyment you can out of him while he's not being a monster to you hadn't you? '

She shut the window with a sharp snap and climbed up on the bed.

' ..and just think of all those paranormal romance novels you read '..the voice mused...'Why not just admit that in the back of your mind you've been wondering what he'd be like...'

Diana curled up into a ball and slapped her hands over her ears.

' Oh please stop! Oh please! He kills people and eats them! He's even admitted it! '

' Of course he does!' The voice said with oily charm ' He's a werewolf! Did you really think they just turn back into normal people after the full moon? Too many fairy tales! People can choose to be good or bad but Fenrir is following his true nature and deep down you're drawn to that!'

Diana began shaking her head trying to shut out the voice. It persisted eagerly as if it truly was something separate from her.

' Deep down you're YEARNING to be on your hands and knees in front of him! You WANT to be dominated! You WANT to give yourself over to that kind of forbidden power! You WANT to...

" STOP IT!" Diana cried out. She waited tense. The voice was silenced. After a moment she relaxed. She even managed to mentally bury what it had said. She slid her hands down to her arms and hugged herself shivering. The night was young but already she felt sleep creeping over her. After a moment her closed her eyes and she relaxed escaping into her dreams.


	32. Chapter 33

Even as he hit the ground far from his flat into the clearing in the woods that he and his pack claimed as their own the change continued. For a moment he stayed hunched down the last of the pain leaving him as the monstrous werewolf he was. The first thing that hit him was an odd prompt that was nagging him.

Something missing something missing something not here

He snorted and shook himself. He stood up and began going around the clearing checking on his pack mates. A quick circuit showed him missing five. Three males and two females. They might have been off rutting somewhere but he leaned back and howled anyway calling to them. Anyone hearing that howl would have experienced bone freezing terror. Fenrir was distinctive in his voice as he was his eyes which were still blue but much more bestial in it's shape.

He waited a moment the echo of his call fading away. The missing responded with howls of their own and the rest of the pack joined it voicing a loud earsplitting cry like a hundred banshees. One by one the pack members joined him and he began to set them to task scenting the wind and the ground for prey.

Something missing something missing something not here

He shook his head annoyed and confused. Near the end of the clearing towards the town he came across Angus's scent. He snarled at it but backed away. He alone couldn't take down the were tiger, that would require everyone in the pack. A howl sent him and the rest of his comrades racing into the woods. Fenrir reveled in the rush of wind through his fur as he streaked through the forest dodging the obstacles.

As they came up to a ravine Fenrir split them up and they began circling an area close to a lake. An odd group of animals huddled together to drink while looking nervously around. They were called Alicorns and could almost be mistaken for unicorns. They weren't as graceful though. They were about the size of a cow with heads shaped like a deers a single horn rising up from their forehead. It didn't contain magic like the unicorn did but it was used for many medicines made by those who were alchemists. They had the markings of a fawn with light brown fur and large doe like eyes that shifted around.

A loud noise startled them into flight and Fenrir with a short group of his pack mates chased after them running them into some of his people hidden in the woods. Within a few moments it was all over. The Werewolves leaped on them burying sharp teeth into their throats. Ripping open soft bellies with wicked claws in order to spill their guts onto the forest floor.

Fenrir himself administered the killing bite to their throats. They managed to kill two Alicorns and wound two more who limped into the forests with bleats of pain and fear.

Because he was the alpha male Fenrir got to eat first. He eagerly tore into the steaming flesh burring his muzzle into the soft wet cavity seeking the heart. Once he had pulled that organ out and devoured it he hurriedly dug back into the animal for it's liver. The other werewolves had started to eat as well and for the moment there was only the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bone. Yelps and sounds of a feeding filled the air.

Something missing something missing something not here

Fenrir growled and pulled away from his meal shaking his head again annoyed. He began moving around the feasting group sniffing and occasionally licking someone pleased with the kill. A fight broke out between two males in his group and he allowed them to claw and rip at each other while they howled and snarled in anger.

One came out the winner and Fenrir acknowledged his change in status with a rough bump. Then a scream of pain and terror broke out and sent him running into the trees close by. What he saw stopped him dead in his treks.

A large creature with a bald head and wicked red eyes held one of his female in it's clawed hands. It's fangs were buried in her throat and there was no doubt she was dead as she had converted back into the slightly plumb woman she had been.

Anger wild and savage filled Fenrir as he realized they had been stalked by one of the undead. For the moment it didn't look human but he knew that they changed into large bat like creatures at will. There was no scent because they were undead so they carried the smell of neither the living or the dead. Vampire venom could be deadly to both shape shifters and humans and in this case it had been but even if it hadn't the woman had been drained of too much blood to survive.

Even as he and the outraged members of his pack surged forward to tackle the creature it dropped it's prey and leaped into the sky it's wings flapping with sound like a book being opened and shut repeatedly and took off towards the castle in the distance.

More cries and growls filled the air as several more came down attack them. Most of the undead actually had no liking for the blood of shape shifter but Fenrir had made it a personal war by attacking and killing them when he could.

He leaped up and managed to grab one by the wing and drag it down. It screeched a high pitch cry that ended when Fenrir tore it's throat out. It began to rot within a few moments. The older they were the faster they crumbled away to dust.

One of his females was picked up and flown high into the sky and then dropped. There was a sickening sound of snapping bones and she moaned trying to get up but unable too. Much to his frustration the undead were much more coordinated then he and his people were. The undead also had the advantage of being able to soar out of reach.

Despite this several of his people banded together around the remaining females and kept the undead at bay until they finally gave up and flew off.

Whining drew Fenrir attention back to the pack member he'd just lost. Her mate was running around her, sniffing her, bumping her, even licking her doing every thing he could to rouse her. Finally he accepted she was dead and threw back his head to howl in pain and anger. The rest of the werewolves joined him.


	33. Chapter 34

Fenrir began leading his pack towards the castle. The undead no doubt believed he would slink further away with his tail between his legs. Their arrogance was about to cause them a blow as Fenrir found what he was looking for. A faint scent.

He actually snarled angrily out loud. Eagerly he pointed his nose to the direction it was coming from. He alerted the werewolves to follow him quietly deeper into the night. After a brief run he saw a carriage moving slowly though the forest. Inside sat two vampires conversing. Fenrir growled in rage inhaling the scent of the Thestral pulling the carriage that had alerted him.

Silently he began splitting up his pack keeping the carriage in sight at all times. He saw that one was a female pale and lovely with blond hair coiled neatly behind her head. The other vampire was a rather pinched face young man with thick dark hair that curled behind his ears. They were laughing and chatting smug and sure that they were safe being what they were. Most people shifters and non didn't try to tangle with them. They were deadly creatures.

When Fenrir was ready he let out a loud noise signaling the werewolves to attack. Even as both the undead looked up startled Ferir himself came smashing though the window claws out catching a hold of the woman who cried out in pain as he sliced mercilessly through her clothes and dragging her halfway out. The other window burst and the young man cursed as he leaped up. He turned into fog and changed again into the frightening bat creature ready to fight for his comrade.

Even has he bit one of the werewolves trying to scramble onto the roof after him he must have realized it was a lost cause. Before he could get away one of his wings was grabbed and he was dragged down. He cried out in pain as he was assaulted. The werewolves had underestimated him however and he turned into mist again. When he reappeared he grabbed one of the shape shifter and broke his neck. A clawed hand came toward him and he sank his fangs into a female who screamed out in agony.

Meanwhile Fenrir had buried his teeth into the neck of the lovely blond even as she hissed at him and sank her nails into his flesh. The spurt of blood weakened her immediately. She groaned as Fenrir bit deeper actually pulling her head off. The tendons stretched and the bones of the spine snapped under the brutal pressure of Fenrir jaws. Once she was fully decapitated she began to rot. Fenrir gagged and spit out the mouthful of flesh he had been about to devour.

Movement alerted him to the male vampire who was hovering above the carriage. Wings had appeared on his back from his cloak without forcing him to change into the hideous bat creature. His face was tight with anger and he shook his fist at them.

" Damn you Fenrir! You'll pay for this! " he spat before taking off into the sky.

Fenrir moved around the carriage and grimly assessed his pack members. One man was laying on the ground cradling a bit arm. Another was dead of a broken neck. Still another was curled up on the ground bleeding out kicking and rolling in the dirt. A female sat on the ground wimpering while her mate licked the bite the vampire administered to her.

Enraged Fenrir voiced a cry that was so furious a few of his pack members cringed away from him. Though he didn't think in the same ways he did when he was human he knew he'd have to bring the dead back to the village. They all had family so he couldn't just leave them in the woods.

But he'd find a way to make the bloodsuckers pay. He'd personally assure the families of that.


	34. Chapter 35

Fenrir left them to hurry back to the clearing and check on those he had left behind.

Two females sat on the ground looking bored. One who was obviously pregnant got up eagerly and moved to them looking for her part of the meal which her mate had brought with him. She and her mate had managed to hide the fact they were werewolves though it was generally accepted that most people in Low Hollow were magical creatures and monsters of one kind or another. Even here werewolves were low on the totem pole. Only were rats were considered even lower something that angered Fenrir to no end.

On the ground safe and sound sat a little boy of 4 idly drawing in the dirt with a stick. He was covered in a light coating of soft black fur but he was much too young to actually change fully. Fenrir sniffed him and gave him a moment to stand up and wrap his chubby arms around Fenrir neck and run his dirty fingers through the grey fur.

After a moment Fenrir grew impatient and shook the little boy off. The boy whimpered and began searching the pack for his mother and father. Fenrir inwardly winced. His mother had just been slaughtered. His father was most likely still with the body prostrate in grief. More than likely he had lost him as well.

The lad would probably be turned over to one of the remaining females to be cared for while his father left to roam by himself until he either killed himself or died. While the boy would grow up loved he would grow up without the love of his parents.

Fenrir hoped that wouldn't be the case. Sometimes depending on the werewolf strain, and a lot of people didn't release there were several, a werewolf would not mate for life and could actually go on without anyone at all. Fenrir himself was such a creature which was why the bonding to the muggle had infuriated him so.

Still he didn't want to loose anyone else as it was actually harder then most people thought for people to survive their first change as a shape shifter. He could bite people and infect them but he couldn't make them loyal to him nor disrupt the general instincts werewolves lived by.

The female left behind to help guard her pregnant companion and the child was sitting on the ground cradling her own infant to her breast. He was suckling eagerly and was so small he could have fit in Fenrir hand. Fenrir licked him almost dislodging him from his mothers tit. This caused her to snap at Fenrir and he shied away.

It wouldn't do for him to upset the females. They could cause problems and he didn't want to deal with unrest within his pack. Especially not since he was still reeling with shock over how fast the situation had changed on him.


	35. Chapter 36

When the sun rose up dispersing the darkness the people of Low Hollow got a rather nasty shock. Fenrir and several other people walked into town with ripped clothing carrying bodies and covered in blood. The ripped clothes and blood didn't alarm most of them as there were several people who would be showing up in such a state including Angus who had already made it home.

It was the bodies. Fenrir ignored the shocked looks and murmuring while making his way to the little hospital. The witch on staff looked up and blinked when he came in. She gasped horrified and ran to him to check the woman he was carrying in his arms. She was dead. The witch raised her brows in question.

" Vampires." Fenrir said bitterly. Had they been killed or hunted by another band of shape shifters he would have handled it a tiny bit better. His bitter hatred of the undead however made the deaths especially repugnant to him. Seeing more grim faces she hurried about getting beds ready. Fenrir layed his burden in one bed and stepped back so the witch could tend the three that were still alive although they were suffering from the bites. The female looked worse then the male but the nurse grabbed her medicine and quickly administered it.

Fenrir waited. The others filed out to go back to their homes and live the life they were a part of now. A very different life then what they had just experienced. Most of them didn't try to talk to Fenrir knowing his fury. He wouldn't have thanked anyone for sympathy at the moment. The witch checked the the other 2. One dead of a broken neck and the other with a ripped out throat. She could do nothing for them except cover them up and move back to the living.

She looked at Fenrir. " He should live. I'm not yet sure of her you're the first ones back I'm sure we may have more. I'll know by tonight."

Fenrir nodded and turned to leave. " Let me know." he said bending over a table next to him and began scribbling a note to Angus.

His fury was such that he felt like it was choking on it. Five. The undead had knocked his pack down taking 5 of them if the other two didn't make it. What was worse he had lost two females. Two women who would have allowed their children to be changed if the change hadn't been in their blood already. It also meant someone would be without a mate for the rest of their life unless they chose to live as humans and took a special brew to stop the change and most likely they would do that in order to marry and start families. They would always feel as though something was missing but unless they actually committed themselves to that one they would never have anything but a niggling sense of loss in their life.

The door opened and August came in bitterly. The only thing he had on was his torn and dirty pants. He was caked in mud and dirt from where he had rolled around in his grief. His eyes were red rimmed and he glared at Fenrir as he walked past. He made his way to the bed where Fenrir had laid down his mate and got on his knees by the bed reaching out and taking her limp cold hand in his. He rested his head on the mattress close to hers and heaved a sigh as tears gathered in his eyes and dripped down his face leaving muddy streaks behind. Since his son wasn't with him Fenrir deduced he must have already given him over to someone else.

He was going to loose August so that would make six. Disgusted Fenrir turned and handed his note to a nearby waiting owl who flew out the window to deliver it. After a rest he was going to have to visit the other members of his pack to see if they would stay or if this would drive them off. Most of the males would stay he was sure. They enjoyed this brutal game of life and death. He was fairly sure Sharlee would stay. However the two mothers in his pack might choose to take their infants and flee this life. He hoped not but he knew if they chose to do so nothing he said was going to comfort them and comfort was something he didn't know how to do. If they left with their mates it would be a devastating blow to his numbers.

Fenrir walked towards his flat instead of dispersing to it needing to move in order to bring his emotions under control. He ignored those that haled him and made his way upstairs. When he opened the door he stood for a moment shocked. Diana wasn't there. A horrible sense of loss worse then he had been dealing with swept through him. Before he could bellow in rage however he picked up her scent and moved further in the room heart pounding. She stepped out of the loo toweling her hair dry wrapped up in a robe she had found. She met his eyes briefly then quickly looked to the ground giving him a small nod moving to the cage.

Relief coursed through him followed by anger. Damn those kids!

His first thought was to step forward and slap her for scaring him. His second was to yell at her but even he knew it would be a wild overreaction on his part. He went to the loo himself to clean the dirt and blood off him and to try to slow down his pounding heart. The water refreshed him and put him into a better frame of mind. He stepped out naked leaving his ripped dirty clothes behind. He saw that Diana had changed into a gown that covered her from head to toe. Sharlee's doing no doubt.

He growled at her " Put that pink thing on and get into bed!"

Diana blinked at him fearfully then scrambled to do as she was told. While she nervously fumbled for the gown's edge he found himself briefly pleased that for once a woman wasn't questioning him and annoying him. Nor did she try to manipulate him despite her predicament. Her submission actually soothed him further. He watched with interest as she peeled off her clothes and hastily put on the gown she had arrived in. No doubt she expected him to rape her as soon as she got on the bed but he actually wasn't much of a rapist though he had a few lads in his pack that were. He found rape to be at best a waste of time. He wasn't a young man anymore with a young man's lust though he certainly couldn't have been accused of being old as werewolves aged much more slowly then their human counterparts.

Murder and wiping out those he hated was much more his thing.

Diana climbed into bed and lay down trembling. The events of the nights weighed in on him making him tired. He was tense when he climbed into bed and pulled Diana under him. She bit her lip fearfully and waited for whatever horror there was to come. Fenrir weight pressed her into the ripped up bed. The smell of blood still clung to him despite his quickly sponging himself off. One large hand tucked her a bit more under his broad chest before making it's way to her throat. Diana closed her eyes terrified.

He pressed her harder into the mattress. Then harder still until she was afraid he might suffocate her. Odd sounds seemed to come from him as his breathing slowed down. Diana opened her eyes confused. He wasn't moving at all. His long drawn out breaths ruffled her hair and she realized what had happened.

Fenrir was fast asleep.


	36. Chapter 37

Charlie rested his head moodily on the book in front of him. Since the whole fiasco had happened Rose had actually refused to talk to him. He badly wished she would forgive him because he still needed help. He couldn't get over what Fenrir had said about his father heading towards the castle. Rosie had of course pointed out he had probably lied and Charlie agreed with her.

It was still the only clue he'd been given and it nagged him. He was impulsive and perhaps foolish but he also knew quite a bit about the undead. One of those things was the undead were vulnerable during the day. They didn't burst into flames as most people thought but they were much weaker and their powers suffered as the daylight hours were not their natural time.

He also knew that they established prisons to keep people in until they were drained of all blood. Some of the undead needed very little blood and some feasted on blood literally bathing in it. There were even rumors of some of the undead trying hard to live in peace with humans though Charlie had only heard this spoken of with the same contempt that had been shown for werewolves. His father believed if such a thing was true it was rare and far in between.

He also drummed into Charlie that they weren't capable of caring for anyone other then themselves and people who tried to make them into romantic figures were gullible.

All this information teased Charlie and he believed his father might very well be alive but held as a prisoner inside the castle. The thought gnawed at him and gnawed at him. He knew he was supposed to be helping them find a way to undo the spell they had placed on the muggle but he couldn't seem to concentrate on that. His mother had gotten a letter from Hogwarts telling her what they had done. So had Potter and Weasly.

Thankfully the howlers they had gotten had been short. The end of the school year loomed and Potter and Rosie were already looking forward to being home. Charlie was still thinking about his father. He was also thinking that perhaps the best course of action was to find a way to Low Hollow again. Not as a student. As a hunter.


	37. Chapter 38

Diana wouldn't have believed for one moment she could fall asleep under such bizarre circumstances but she did. Later a sudden rush of cold air made her shiver and brought her out of strange dreams.

She wearily opened her eyes and raised her head wondering how in the world she had managed to roll onto her stomach under such a heavy weight. Then she realized Fenrir was no longer on top of her but instead was standing in front of the bed angrily pulling on clothes that still didn't seem to fit him well. He tried to close his shirt all the way twice before giving up and tucking it into the waist of his pants. He glanced up at her.

" Get up and get dressed." He said curtly.

Diana hurried to do so. She didn't try to cover up her nakedness now that she'd gotten a sharp reminder of what she had promised but she did find herself wondering again when he was going to make good on his threat to make her please him. A part of her wished he'd get on with it and get it over with. Another part of her feared that's just what he would do.

While she fumbled to get her shoes on he moved to the window and stared outside. His face looked more drawn then usual. His eyes were narrowed against the light and he kept opening and closing his fists. A muscle in his jaw jumped as he looked at her again to see if she was ready. After a moment of silence she tentatively took a step forward.

" Fenrir...is everything alright? You seem...disturbed."

He raised his brows " Disturbed? Yea...I guess you can call it that.."

" Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked in a small voice.

Fenrir eyes narrowed. " Suck my dick? "

The utter shock on her face amused him. Then she dropped her eyes and bit her lip before stepping forward. She started to kneel and he held out a large hand to halt her.

" Stop."

She looked up at him wearily.. He made an impatient gesture for her to stand back up.

" I was just being an asshole."

She stood back up nervously wringing her hands.

" Are you always so literal? " He asked crossing his arms and staring down at her. He mentally made a note to himself to watch what he said around her or it could get to be an embarrassing fiasco in public.

" I don't want to die." For once her eyes were direct and he suddenly noticed that they were lovely eyes. Gentle like a doe's eyes. He imagined they were the kind of eyes that those who fell below his claws would like to see as they died. They had lines of strain around them but she gazed up at him apparently resigned to whatever fate had in store for her.

What did fate have in store? He decided he didn't give a shit.

" Let's go." He said curtly.


End file.
